


Whenever You Want

by OceanaAnonymous



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: A lot of bandages, Angst, Blood and Injury, Bumpy is number 1 wing-woman, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, no beta we die like men, soft campers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanaAnonymous/pseuds/OceanaAnonymous
Summary: Ben wakes up.Alone. Hurt. Lost.How can he survive this?
Relationships: Darius Bowman/Brooklynn, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 113
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

Images of falling, and falling, and falling.

Watching as his friends faces disappear in flashes of horror. Feeling trapped in midair, not able to do anything and not necessarily wanting to.

The fear he felt was paralyzing. All he could do was scream as he was chased by flying reptiles and falling to his death.

And when he hit the ground, all be could hear was the screeches of those wretched monsters and the dirt crunching underneath his body.

Well, and his screams.

So, when he wakes up from a terror filled memory of gravity working adamantly against him and his whole body aching with fever, he's shocked to say the least.

His head is pounding, that's the first thing he notices. He could practically feel the blood in his veins pumping rapidly in his head, pulsing with pain. A soft whisper leaves him, moaning about the pain.

The flutter of his eyelids let slivers of light into his eyes, the brightness was too much, and he scrunched his eyes shut. The want to nail his eyes shut is echoing in his brain. 

The next thing he noticed, was the insistent wetness on his cheek. A prodding at his face. Little mewls were coming from beside him, desperate for something.

Ben quickly realized this Bumpy was trying to wake him up.

Immediately after that thought, Ben was opening his eyes to the blasted sun and seeing the pup beside him. Her eyes relieved and excited, he could practically sense her tail going crazy behind her back.

The adorable sight of big brown eyes and turquoise scales made the boy smile ever so slightly. Bumpy seemed to be in good spirirts, if the pats of her feet were anything to go by.

Ben tried to raise a hand to pet the baby dino, but groaned softly when his arm cracked from the movement. He peeked at the limb with a pleading gaze. But even with his prayers of safety, he could see blood caking the skin from his elbow to wirst. A slice was buried in his skin.

Ben's mind went into panic mode. He's never seen this much blood. He's never even been hurt beyond a scratch. Did the things chasing him do this? Did he land somewhere and get it? What if he bleeds out? Can someone bleed out from a cut like this? What if it already has an infection? _What do I do, what do I do, what do I do-_

He was stopped by a loud screech, Bumpy was jumping up and down to get his attention. She huffed, almost as if saying 'Enough!'. Ben kept his sight on her as he tried to regain his breathe. He practiced the breathing methods his counselor at home had taught him.

_Breath, breath, breath._

_You have to take care of Bumpy._

It took a few minutes, all the concentrating hurt his head more than he could admit. Usually he's really good at overthinking, but with a propable concussion, he's nowhere near as ready to panic as he normally is.

With his breathing about as regular as he can manage, he takes another glance at the wound. It doesn't look too bad, he tries to sugar coat. A bit scabby and irratated, but who isn't on this island. It seems like a claw had dragged itself across his arm. So, most likely form his run in with those living fossils.

He tries to feel the rest of his body with his good hand so he doesn't have to move his head much. The thought of agrivating his migraine anymore was intimidating enough.

He feels a rip in his shirt at the front, that wrapped around to his back. The fabric is marked like three talons had dug into his shirt. Another gift from the pterodactyls.

Under the button up, he gets a sticky substance on his fingers, it's hot and slick, with a hint of iron. When he brings it to his face, he sees that his first assumption was correct; definitely blood.

 _Okay, great. Awesome._ _I'm definitely going to bleed out._

He shifts to cast an eye at Bumpy, but stops short when he can feel something in his lower black twinge.

" _Oh God..._ " he whispers. He doesn't even have the will power to think about how rumbley his voice is before he delves into the worry of his spine.

The small of his back is aching like a bitch, and he can already feel the strain on his hips and legs from the injury. He spared a second to think about how lucky he was to not have a spinal injury, he would've been dead by now if so. And, he can still move his neck with no problems but a dull pang.

So, not broken. That's something, he supposes. Channeling his inner Sammy, he tries to think about the luck of his fall. Like, he wouldn't be thinking anything right now if he couldn't breath.

Which, wasn't the easiest right now. But, again, it's better than nothing. Bumpy whines beside him, sniffing him gently as if the lightest tap could destroy him.

Ben feels like that could have a little truth in it.

He hushes her, moving his right hand up to scratch at her chin. She huffs again, a snort blowing out with it.

This is when Ben realizes she looks a little different, maybe a bit bigger. Claws are growing in and he horns are getting sharper, but still dull enough to not cause any pain. Her scales are becoming more prominent and hardened, freckles of dirt line the skin of her head. But her big doe eyes are still wide and excitable.

 _They grow up so fast_.

He watches as the dino hops away and hops back, she does this a few times before Ben knows what she's trying to say.

She wants to go. Where, Ben really doesn't know.

"Girl, I can't-" he's cut off by a viscous cough, tiny flicks of red come out with his siliva. Panic flares through him.

"Bumpy, c'mere," she mewls again, trudging over to get close.

He moans, trying to stand has never felt so wrong. His head spins like a dreidel on Hanukkah, and he can't help but give in to the need to vomit. It's good he was leaning over to his side, spilling what few contents were in his stomach. He sucks in air after finishing his heaving.

Bumpy was right next to him, and he was grateful she could hold his weight as he recovered from the force. A moment later, he was attempting to stand with the help of his dino-dog. Her barks were like cheers of support, egging him on and keeping him motivated.

He had both hands balanced on her back as he pushed his knees under himself. His hips were crying out in anguish, his shins were tight with strain, and his back was cracking every two seconds.

In other words, everything is _fine_.

He let out a groan, his voice crackled in his throat. Pushing himself up and trying desperately to ignore the pain all over his body. His head was still on fire with a pulsing heat, but he had to bare it. He had to make sure Bumpy got somewhere safe. That _they_ get somewhere safe.

He barely made it to his feet, but he mustered up enough strength to get up, straightening out as much as he could.

Well, maybe straight wasn't the right word. His back was hunched and he was cradling his bad arm tenderly. When he took an experimental step forward, he almost fell again if not for the ankylosaurus following him like a duckling.

He's never been more grateful to have gone in that genetics lab. To be the one to get such a friend. With the steady dinosaur right next to him, he feels a tiny bit more confident.

Taking another timid step, he's glad he's getting used to the shock of each stride. Well, more like stumble.

While he limps down the path, he takes in his surroundings. Like before, he's surounded by dense forest and dirt roads. He cranes his neck up, even as it gives a spike of resistance, and sees the monorail above him.

His anxiety doubles just from looking at the tracks. He has to look away before any tears come slipping down his cheeks. He doesn't want to think about that right now. He'd rather just forget it even happened. But... he _can't_. His mind keeps replaying the screams and fear and pain and nothingness.

He knows whenever he closes his eyes for more than a second, he's going to see the people he's grown with fading into the distant expanse of the sky, rocketing away in the train before his eyes can even catch up.

It- it was too much to think about right now. He just wanted to get somewhere safe. He wants to be in his bed, at home, away from dinosaurs and death, away from whatever hellish camp this was supposed to be.

He's so tired. He just doesn't want to think. He wishes he had his fannypack with him. It had his anxiety medication, his hand sanitizer, his... his everything. Without it, he doesn't know how to go about finding safety. Without his medication, he'll go insane. He's never been without it for an undetermined amount of time.

Ben is scared. He's more than scared, he's fucking terrified. And confused. And lonely. And overthinking.

His head was still hammering away in his skull, and he really didn't want to pass out on the road. If he really does need to sleep, even just for a few minutes, he should hide somewhere. Bumpy can keep watch while he rests.

Plus, his arm and stomach were now dripping at a faster pace, the blood now making its way down his waist and dripping off his finger tips. He'll just attract more predators like this, before he does anything else, he needs to treat his injuries. Or else he really is gonna bleed out.

Ben walks a little farther, scouting around for a place to sink into the shrubbery. Bumpy catches on without a word from Ben, and is running ahead of her limping friend to search around the sides of the road.

Before long, Bumpy is letting out quiet yips. Ben suanters over as best he can without feeling lightheaded. Which is getting progressively more difficult to stop. He finally makes it to a grassy plot, bushes encompassed the ground and made a good wall to hide whatever creature needed sheltering.

A tree was standing tall near the center, and he nearly falls trying to sit down. He puts his good hand on Bumpy's head, and lowers himself as gracefully as he can onto the roots and dirt.

With the time to recount over his injuries, he inspects his body with more of a focus. There's bruises everywhere. Little to huge all over his legs and arms, he can only imagine what his back looks like. Or his stomach. It already felt like fire ants were crawling everywhere on his skin, eating away the little hope he has left. 

A part of him doesn't want to ever see. The very thought of seeing his now reality is one of the most paralyzing images he can think of. Besides, seeing his friends and family in the same state he is. To see their faces contorted in pain and hopelessness, it just... makes him feel worthless. He can't help anyone.

Thinking of face, that reminds him, he hasn't even had the chance to check on his face. He feels his chin with his healthier hand and doesn't sense anything there. The texture of clear skin goes from his chin to his right cheek, and continues until the far left of his forehead, down to his left cheek.

The marks there are diagonal to the left, and drift down to the corner of his mouth. Three lines slashed across the side of his face. They were deep, but somehow not bleeding. It didn't make much sense to him, other than the fact that maybe Bumpy was licking away the stray droplets of red, and her siliva had made some sort of sealing. It _was_ seriously sticky stuff.

Anyways, he counts his blessings and decided to get to the main task at hand. He gets the laces from his shoes out from the buckles, and starts to wind the string around his bicep. He makes a whine of pain before triple-knotting the lace. Its tight, and completely uncomfortable, but he can manage.

The bleeding on his waist is harder to treat. After a few long seconds, he comes up with an idea.

He takes his shirt off, wiggling out of it pathetically. Everything is so sore and sluggish, he's sure Kenji would be making joke after joke about him if he saw the mess he was in. And honestly, that doesn't sound so bad right now.

He would love some company. He would love if the group came back for him. But his best guess tells him they're already halfway home by now. Crowded together, going back to see their families. They're not thinking of a dead kid in Jurrasic Park, they're already hoping they have pizza for dinner tonight.

This makes the tears he'd been holding back the whole treck come running down his cheeks. The salty water makes the cut on his cheek sting with vigor, but he can't find it in himself to care. He would give anything to see his mom again.

He sobs silently, coughing from the exertion. His back yells at him for his body wracking cries. But he can't help it. _He does not want to die here. Not alone. Not like this_.

A warm and boney beak knocks tenderly into his neck, bobbing up and down as if consoling him. Telling him that everything will be okay. He stills, remembering where he is. Who he's with. He's safe, he has Bumpy... and thats all he'll need. He just has to get somewhere with any kind of tech. He can try and get some sort of signal.

After he makes these bandages, he can start moving again. Hope is not lost yet. He can do this. Darius would know what to do, what Ben's doing feels like a Darius thing. He's gotta be smart like Darius, and strong like Yaz, and determined like Brooklynn, and think positive like Sammy, and... and be brave like Kenji. 

_You can do this Ben._

_You saved us, Ben._

Our _little Ben._

So, Ben starts to tear at the bottom of the cotton shirt, making strip after strip, until a bit more than half his top is left. He circles his waist with the first band, and continues until all four are around his waist, and securely ties the ends at his side.

He sighs, putting his head against the bark of the tree. A feeling of relief floods him. He did this much, he can keep going. 

The memories of his friends, laughing and yelling and at worst screaming. He's glad they didn't scream when he fell. He doesn't think he can deal with those haunting sounds boucing in his head. He breathes, for what feels like the first time that day. The group would be proud of him. 

Thinking of the camp, he thinks about that bunk. How comfortable it was, the right amount of fluffy and sterdy. Warm and soft. 

Falling asleep, slowly blinking his eyes and yawning freely. Feeling the blanket hug him securly. Knowing he's safe... knowing he'll be okay...

Everything fades to black before he can even knows he's unconscious. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenji finds something in Ben's fanny-pack. Dinosaurs attack. Haunted eyes.

Kenji couldn't feel much of anything right now. 

He was fine, _physically,_ but his mind has been short circuiting. Like brain shocks. But, with something more important to worry about, he shoves the worries away. For the sake of the others. 

The teens had been at the docks for an hour before hunger took over the group. They all had agreed that finding their next meal is important to staying alive. Brooklynn and Darius had gone to find some sort of drinkable water, while Sammy, Yaz, and himself wandered the forest looking for anything edible. 

They had been pretty fortunate so far, finding a turned over truck with a box of protein bars and a few bottles of water. Sammy offered to scout out the rest of the truck, having a feeling that there was more than met the eye. 

Kenji is grateful she did, because a secret drawer was under the passenger seat. With a first-aid kit stashed there, with a bunch of plastic cutlery and all sorts of registration papers. In the files, Sammy found a key card.

"Sweet! Sammy, you are on fire today!" Kenji cheered, wrapping an arm around his friends shoulders. 

The girl giggled at the compliment, waving her hand flippantly. "Aw, it's nothin'. Gotta make sure we clean out every inch of this island if we want to live all comfy like," she says proudly, smiling at her two companions. 

"Sam's right, we really need to think of the unexpected here. We need as much supplies as possible," Yaz says, still leaning on her good foot. Her sprain hasn't gotten any better, and the more she pushes herself, the more the group can see it swelling an angry red. Kenji makes a mental note to keep an eye out for some sort of medication. Maybe an anti-inflammatory? Ben would be throwing medications at her if he was...

 _Wait a minute.._. 

"Yaz, I think Ben's man purse might have something to help your ankle!" He can't believe he didn't think of this sooner. Ben was probably so caught up in running from danger to think of anything to help. The little guy thinks of every type of situation, it wouldn't shock him if a whole pharmacy was hidden away in there. 

He rummaged through the bag, a bunch of different containers were piled away, eye drops, antihistamines, skin creams? But what caught his attention was an orange pill bottle filled with something called Ativan. He holds out the bottle, nodding slightly in Yaz's direction. 

"Do you think this could work?" He asks, showing the labeled side and letting the two girls read it. Yaz's expression changed in half a second. 

"No," she shook her head, looking sadly down at the container. "We... we shouldn't touch that. Ben needs that more than me," 

"But Ben is..." Sammy started, but didn't have the heart to finish. Her dark eyes fell to the ground, her brows drawn in and her mouth in a tight frown. 

"... still. It just- it doesn't feel right." Yaz said, moving her gaze the surroundings. Her hands curled up into shaking fists. Kenji is extremely confused. 

"What? What is it?" He questions quickly, whipping his head between the two. 

"Those aren't something that can help me, Kenji." Yez moves to the truck, pushing her back on the bottom of the truck and crossing her arms across her chest. 

"They're anxiety pills, sweetheart," Sammy whispers, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Ben's gotta take those so he doesn't feel as nervous, y'know?" She gently lays a hand on Kenji's shoulder, trying to explain as best she can. 

"Huh... do you guys think he could still need them?" He takes his hand and inspects the bottle more closely. He wonders if Ben was taking them during the camp. And why they didn't know until now. Shouldn't you tell your friends something like this? 

"Kenji- we don't even know if he's alive, he won't need them if he's _dead_ ," Yaz bursts, her features frustrated and sad. Kenji feels a pang of guilt strike through his chest. But it's soon replaced with anger. 

" _How do you know?_ Ben could still be out there, he could be seriously hurt!" He yelled, the pills clanking in the container. "He needs out help- why haven't we even gone looking for him yet?"

He can feel his eyes going placid, the soul shattering feeling of heartbreak spreading throughout his mind. He feels distant again. Ever since Ben fell, this keeps happening. He keeps remembering the screams and fear and losing someone he finally thought he could be friends with. He lost him. And it was his fault. 

"Kenji?" 

He shakes his head, frantically looking around the forest with wide eyes. The fact he just zoned out, again, in front of two girls, is making his skin crawl. _How utterly uncool. Nice going, Kenji._

Sammy is right in front of him, staring him down with an air of concern and almost sisterly protection. Yaz is right behind her, moving away from the truck and placing a comforting hand on Sammy's shoulder so she can peek over her at him with curious and worried eyes. 

"What?" He says with confusion, not knowing where to put his eyes. 

"What do you mean ' _what_ '? You just went into space, cadet." Yaz counters, her face taking a more irritated shade. 

"You're white as a sheet," Sammy takes his arm in her hands, shifting her eyes from the shake of his fingers to the paled complexion of his face. 

" _I_ -" he tries, but is abruptly cut off as a scream sounds from deeper within the forest. 

" _Brooklynn?"_ Yaz is already running towards the sound, ignoring the painful limp in her step. Sam calls after her, sparing a moment to give Kenji a worried guide before chasing after her friend. 

Kenji is a bit startled, from his lack of control and the sounds of a huge dinosaur coming after them, but makes the choice to follow after the other two. His strides are slower than normal, and he feels put out in the worst way. Shallow breathing, clamy palms, strained jaw. He hasn't been this way for a long time. 

Sweat is dripping down his collar by the time he catches up to them. Darius and Brooklynn are a few feet ahead of them and... 

"Run!" Darius shrieks, sprinting past them as Brooklynn grabs his hand, letting Darius pull her away from the herd of raptors charging towards the group of teens. 

With the command from Darius, they all start to run. Sammy helping Yaz with an arm around her waist and their hands intertwined. They're slow, and the raptors are gaining speed every second they slow down. 

With his mind half made up, Kenji makes his way as fast as possible over to Yaz, scooping her out of Sammy's hold and into his own. 

" _Hang on!_ " He warns urgently, taking the two girls into his protection. He's fairly sure if they were at their best, the girls could easily take care of themselves. 

Sammy proves this by speeding ahead to get the attention of their assigned leader, pointing behind her to show them the situation. Brooklynn is already nodding and veering off, taking control as she spots a building off to the side. 

The sounds of feet scattering against dirt and gravel is all he can hear. His ears are filled with cotton and his head is under water. Kanji pinches his eyes closed, opening them with renwed vigor and running as hard as he can. 

The raptors are right behind Kenji at this point. With his legs pumping as fast as he can, he still can't gain any sort of momentum from the added weight. Yaz seems absolutely infuriated, but he can feel the relief in her body. He's glad she let him do this. If not... she'd definitely be raptor food by now. 

The three stop by the back door of the cylindrical building. Kenji is so close, the reptiles are biting at the air behind him, snatching hairs off Yaz's head. _So close!_

They made it somehow, and everyone is packed into the building within seconds. The door tightly shut behind them. 

The three hold the door down, just in case. They're grunting is exertion, the thumping of several raptor heads are banging on the door, screeching like a child having a tantrum. 

Kenji sets Yaz down on a crate, then races over to help the blocking efforts. He yelps as a claw tears through the metal of the door, almost impaling Darius. Kenji pushes as hard as he can. Swearing under his breath like the others. 

"Yaz! Help me push this in front of the door," Brooklynn demands, her hair an array of pink strands. 

Yaz is skipping over before she can even finish her sentence, moving the heavy metal of the shipping crate. The two get the blockade stationed just as the banging slows, the barks from the raptors are quieted, becoming a distant rumble. 

They slowly back away from the door, everyone going silent to hear the raptors squawk once more before pounding away. They listen for a few more minutes, just to make sure they really have gone away. And when silence greets them, they burst into cheers and sighs of relief. 

Sammy grabs onto Yaz, and she gratefully puts her arms around Sam, the two sigh into the other necks. Sammy picks up Yaz for a moment and sparks a laugh from her capture, it looks so sweet. 

Darius and Brooklynn are high-fiving when Kenji looks over, both have a blush to their cheeks from the exhaustion. Or maybe a little of something else. Kenji smirks. 

"So, D-man, find anything on your grand adventure?" He asks, quirking a brow at the two. He leans on the shorters shoulder, his hand squeezing his bicep with what he hopes is translated to reassurance. 

"Yeah, me and Brooklynn found a spring not too far from here. The water seems clean, but we can make a fire to filter out anything later, should be twenty minutes from here, at least," Darius smiles, locking eyes with the team. 

"Awesome! Should we head there now? I'm dyin' of thrist," Sam moans, sitting next to Yaz on a shipping container. Their hands are laced together, Yaz with her eyes closed and mouth apart, looking ready to catch some Z's. 

"Yaz, you okay?" Brooklynn inquires, taking a few paces to her. 

The brunnette stirs, her eyes fluttering open before landing on the girl questioning her. 

"Yeah! Yeah, of course I am," she hurries, nodding her head as if to convince herself. 

"Sure sure, whatever you say, " Kenji murmurs from where he's leaned against the wall, trying to be quiet. The group turns to him, Yaz with a pointed glare. 

"Really, I'm fine. Ready to go," she says, starting to stand. Just as her foot hits the floor, she gasps in pain, her expression flooding into a wince. Good thing Sam was there to catch her, as she would have fallen flat on her face if not. 

"Yeah, no. Yaz, I know you don't wanna hear this and all but you should really rest," Darius said, easing her to sit down with his hands. When she's seated again, he turns his gaze to the floor, as he states, "You'll slow us down if you come. You need to heal up before we make any moves," 

Yaz makes a grunt of disapproval, but doesn't respond much else besides huffing and scooting away from Sammy, who agrees with Darius. 

"It's for the best Yaz," Sammy reaches out, taking her hand back into her own. Yaz relaxes some, but still doesn't speak. She nods her head, and turns away. 

"Okay. Well, I think we should give it an hour or two before we move out. To make sure those raptors don't come back to finish the job," Darius picks a spot on the floor, crossing his legs and laying out his map. "We can pin-point exactly where we should make camp, Kenji, I'm gonna need your help." 

"I'm on it Dino-nerd," He settles across from the other, looking over the marked paper. 

"We're in the Greenhouse," Brooklynn points from where she's planted next to Darius. Her finger is landed on a patch of silver and dirt pathways, an industrial structure drawn right in the center. 

"Right," Kenji nods. "The hotel isn't too far from here, there should be all sorts of supplies there. Oh my god, _beds_." He sighs dramatically, like reminiscing the wonders of a fluffy mattress. He flops on his back, loving the cold of the concrete beneath him. 

"We can make it. We're gonna need to be ready and rested," He sways over to Yaz, pulling a guilty expression. "And, with you like this Yaz, you're definitely gonna need this break. Kenji?" 

The boy perks up, looking at Darius over his chest. " 'sup?" 

"Did you find anything out there? Food?" Darius looks so hopeful it nearly breaks Kenji's heart. Je puffs his chest, walking over to Sammy who still had the bag strapped to her back. 

"Ladies and gentleman, a box of Jurrasic Parks finest," he hands out the protein bars, moans of delight leave everyone as they bite into the chocolatey treat. 

"You guys are seriously life savers, me and Darius were starving out there." Brooklynn whipes a stray smear of chocolate from her cheek, looking up at Sammy and Yaz as Kenji riffles through the backpack. 

"Sammy found a first-aid kit too! And... " Kenji searches the contents, finding the thing he was looking for. "Tada! A key card, and what's better, pretty sure its universal," Kenji grins ear to ear when Darius laughs in disbelief. 

"Guys! This is incredible!" 

"We know, we're just that good, aren't we ladies?" Kenji wiggles his eyebrows at the two, and they snicker at him. His smile grows wider. 

"And, we grabbed some empty bottles from that truck, should be able to fill 'em at that stream you were talking about," Sammy implies, hoping to get some water sometime soon. 

"Right. We can head over there in a few hours crew," Darius gets comfortable on the floor, using his arm as a pillow. "For now, it's nap time," 

As the group starts to get more at home in the cold storage room, Kenji can't help but think about how lucky they've been. Maybe whatever being up there watching over them is finally letting them have some peace. He thanks the sky either way. 

But... if someone really was looking after them... why couldn't they have spared Ben? It's not fair, not to anyone. They lost someone, and so what if he was a worry-wart and scaredy-cat? He didn't deserve that. If anyone did, it was Kenji. He could have helped. But no one but Darius did. 

Ben was smart and prepared and finally felt brave on that train. He got up, and did something, when no one else could. He saved their lives, and in turn, lost his own. The hope that Ben was miraculously alive was disappearing by the minute. Only screams echoed in his mind.

He sighed heavily, covering his face with his hands.

Suddenly, sleeping didn't sound too appealing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay y'all, dyslexia is a bitch and she was really confused this chapter. Please tell me if there are any mistakes! Thank y'all so much for the kind words by the way, really made me feel special :") have a wonderful day or night, where ever you are loves ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a good nap. And wakes up to a nightmare.

Soft snoring woke Ben up.  
  
The pitter-patter against the leaves above him told him the rains have started. The almost musical beginning to a storm was pleasant, like a good morning from the sky. When he opens his eyes, he sees that his little dino has made her way into his chest, letting out huffs of sleep.  
  
Ben wishes he had a camera, he knew Sammy would love to see this.  
  
And... maybe everyone else would too. The thought of taking pictures to show the rest of his friends when he was saved crossed his mind, until he sadly remembered cameras weren't really common around here.  
  
Ben sighs, snuggling in a little deeper against Bumpy. He strokes her back and watches as the aklyosaur waves her tail in her sleep. The quiet thunk of her tail swipping across the grass made quite the atmosphere. This is the most relaxed Ben has felt in weeks.  
  
Who knew falling from a forty foot tall monorail onto the smelliest mud in the universe and being severely injured could lead to such a wholesome afternoon? Not Ben, that's for sure.  
  
He stayed like that, thinking.  
  
He tries to remember the map handout he had tried to photocopy into his memory the morning he got to the island. He imagined the sheet in front of him, sizing every detail until he had a pretty good picture of what he was looking at.  
  
From what he could tell, he fell close to the Greenhouse. _Maybe. Can never be too sure with my sense of direction,_ he badgered himself, already doubting what little plan he was coming up with.  
  
He scolded himself. He needs to be confident, he needs to be sure. He needs to be like... like Mr. VIP.  
  
Kenji would know exactly where they were, even without a map. If Kenji could do it, so could Ben.  
  
Trusting himself was something he desperately needed to work on. He could always start with just where he would head next, not huge, but certainly not a small decision. _So, brain, I did land near the Greenhouse. Maybe not right in front of it, but close! Just you wait and see,_ _the hotel should be right around here..._  
  
Oh man, did he just talk to himself? Yup, definitely losing it.  
  
He figured if he started walking now, he'd make it to the hotel by sun down. If he didn't run into any complications on the way, of course. Which is... unlikely. But a boy can dream.  
  
From what he could reach out of his memory, the hotel should be north of where he's currently stopped. And before that, there's that Greenhouse he could stop in if he needs to rest.  
  
 _Okay Ben, let's do this._  
  
Just as he was about to struggle up, a rumble reverberates through the ground. Shake after shake, like steps.  
  
 _Oh god,_ he thinks in mortician. _Something big is coming._  
  
He ducked back down, trying to squeeze himself into the bushes and behind the thick trunk of the tree. He clamps a hand over his mouth, breathing as shallowly as possible. Which, isn't too hard with the gurgle his lungs make every time he takes a breath.  
  
He silents himself, eternally grateful the pup in his arms is still sound asleep. If she had been awake... he really doesn't want to think about it.  
  
The thundering steps are coming closer, and fear makes its way up into Ben's throat, choking him. The scream and groans he's holding in is making his migraine return with full attention. Tears slip down his face.  
  
 _Please, please, please._  
  
The silhouette of a T-rex creature thumps towards him, and soon enough, the monster is standing right in front of him. The dino's profile scanning the area, pupils shifted into slits and blood curdling fangs peak out of his mouth.  
  
 _Please, please, please._  
  
He shuts his eyes tightly closed, resisting that this is his reality, that it's just a dream. _It's just a dream._  
  
Without Ben looking, he can nearly sense the scaly giant swinging his head back and forth, hearing the inhales of his nostrils, trying to find the slightest hint of a scent.  
  
Which, Ben belatedly realizes. He's covered in blood. Surely it's going to catch that. Surely, this is where Ben's journey comes to an end.  
  
But to his great surprise, the rex moves along after long moment. Stalking towards the opposite side of the forest. He watches it until the creature is camouflaged by the scenery, too far away for any human eye to see. He waits, until he's sure it's gone.   
  
Ben is shaking violently by the time he's alone, Bumpy still snoring in his ear.  
  
He did not just survive that. There's no way. How could a T-rex not smell an iron covered teen hiding in the bushes? Ben shook his head and finally let the tears he's been keeping back to fall against Bumpy's shell. The rain drops becoming heavier as the storm moves up the coast.  
  
He wasn't sure whether it was the droplet form the sky, or his own fluttering down to Bumpy's back, but the baby woke up before long.

She made a cute yawning whine, blinking her owlish eyes around the plot before landing on Ben. When she caught sight of the young boys palid face and tear stained cheeks, she mewling at him. Nudging his healthy cheek. Licking his tears away.  
  
 _I could not be more grateful for a dinosaur,_ he thinks to himself as he hugs the little one, wrapping his arm around her spikes. She huffs into his neck, breathing in and out as if memorizing him down to the scent.  
  
It takes a long while before the shakes in Ben's body stop, but he manages to get a grip faster than he thought he could.  
  
Bumpy is raring to go by this point, twirling in circles and hopping away. Ben uses the tree this time to stand, the lag of his hips and back make it harder to get up, being seated for so long really doesn't feel good when you've got a broken tail bone.  
  
He takes a look around, checking for any threats. When he sees none, he steps out of the foliage, where Bumpy is waiting patiently on the path. She creens at him, almost knocking him over, the rock underneath his foot slides as he tries to balance.  
  
He yelps as he falls backwards, only to be saved by a leafy bush behind him. He sighs, thanking whatever luck he has left. He grabs bumpy by the horn, her longer one, and as Ben pulls himself up, Bumpy pulls back, giving him some leverage.  
  
This is when Ben really takes in just how much Bumpy has been growing. Her shell is broader and the once dull spikes have grown an edge to them. Her horns are quickly lengthening and her teeth are finally starting to come in. The ball on the back of her tail is becoming more like the pointy ball shown in all the adult aklyosaurs.  
  
Ben blinks. _Just how big is Bumpy going to get?_  
  
Before long, the two are moving onto the pale dirt, having moved away from the mud road. Although, with the way the rain is falling, the ground could become slick in minutes.  
  
Ben decides it might be too open on the path, and think it might prove useful to take a look around the forest. Native berries were said to grow on the island, and Ben was more than starving.  
  
His steps feel like walking on nails, every movement has Ben gritting his teeth and cursing in his head. He lets out eerily silent groans, but supresses the need to scream for when he's somewhere safe.  
  
While he walks through the tall trees, he listens to the rain. Rain has always been a comfort to Ben. Growing up in a big city with little to no friends made him feel real lonely when he was a kid. But whenever it would rain, he felt like he had some company. Like someone was chatting with him, singing to him, joking with him. Just... in a way he couldn't understand. Not that he minded, he loved the sounds either way.  
  
Finishing that thought, Ben trips on a root. In one quick motion, he swings his arms out to only remember on is functioning. His good arm grips the tree, stopping him from having another tumble.  
  
Ben sighs, feeling a little worn out. He really needs to watch where he's going.  
  
He steps over the root and continues on his way. Now if he did that while being chased, he'd be dead. He notes that down, _do not trip around a dinosaur._  
  
 _Should be easy enough._  
  
He looks around the forest, trying to spot any sort of plant he could eat. But, he ultimately comes up empty handed. The shrubs are all bare, no berries, no food, just killing machines that could come and eat him whenever they wanted.  
  
 _Nice._  
  
Ben keeps trudging on, moving more carefully through the wet jungle. The ground is loosening with the rain, and Ben nearly slips twice more even with with his paranoid eye.  
  
When he heard rushing water, like a river of some sort, he stops short. He closes his eyes and focuses on hearing, with Bumpy's constant barks, it makes it a tad more difficult to decipher where the sound is coming from. Straining his ears, his best guess is to the west.  
  
He picks up walking, heading down the grassy plain to find a small stream. It's mossy and bright, the greenery around the stones and rushing water is flourishing in the rain. And even though the clouds are blocking the sun, he can't help but think this place is a place of light.  
  
He stumbles to a bigger stone at the base of the stream, settling as gently as he can as not to disturb his wounds. Bumpy trails him, getting distracted with a bird flying off one of the aged rocks. She jumps in the air, snapping her mouth, like she's trying to catch it.  
  
It's an adorable sight. Brooklynn would want to be taking picture after picture if she saw this. _My followers will love this!_  
  
A sad smile graces his lips. The action makes his face burn, stretching the cuts on his cheek. But he smiles regardless.  
  
He hopes they're all okay. Even if they forget about him, he couldn't forget about them. They supported him, even though he's annoying and in the way, they still treated him kindly. And made Bumpy feel safe, after he had convinced them she was abandoned, just like the rest of them.  
  
 _Well_ , he supposes, _I guess I'm the last one._  
  
Ben's arm is numb and cold to the touch, which is a great sign that the bleeding has stopped completely. Now all he has to do it clean it.  
  
Finding the stream had been wonderful timing, as now that he's not blurred with an aching head and more awake after getting some sleep, he can see the dirt and flecks of infection spurring in his skin. He should check on his stomach after cleaning his arm.  
  
He eases himself onto the pebbled floor, off the big rock, and starts to cup water into his hand. He gets the muck off his fingers before splashing his arm. The water burns like hell in his flesh and he has to stop to catch his breath. Without him realizing, he was starting to hyperventilate, his chest rising more than falling.  
  
 _Breath,_ he mantras to himself, _breath in, breath out, you're okay._

He finds the exercise working, and goes back to splashing. Bumpy seems engrossed by this, as she hops in the stream without a thought, digging her nose into the water and bringing it back up to spray Ben with drops.  
  
The rain was clearing up, but dark clouds were still hanging over their heads. Thunder and lightening were not so distant.  
  
"Okay girl," he rasped. Whenever he spoke, the gurgle in his voice resounded and brought up red splatters. He covered his mouth as he coughed, letting the blood stain his healthy arm.  
  
"I'm gonna need your help," he gestures to the bandages on his waist, eyes moving between Bumpy and the injury. "Just- just pull on this, please?"  
  
He turns and shows her the tied fabric on his left side, his battered arm couldn't reach the knot. Bumpy mewls in response, and nips at the cloth tying it together. She pulls just enough that it comes loose, and Ben can shimmy his homemade band-aids off.  
  
"Thanks Bumpy," he pets her head, scratching under her chin. Purrs escape her, which makes Ben chuckle painfully.

He returns to his task, cleaning out the slice while biting his tongue to keep in the screams. When he's done, he stays against the rock, closing his eyes and drifting for a bit.

Being so alone has never been a comfort, for all the introverted shit he says, he doesn't like being alone. He's noticed this more and more as time as gone on at the camp. Sleeping, talking, eating together eith someone everyday, it really did feel different.

Ttinking of eating, he figures he has no food, he should probably have a drink.   
  
_Being hydrated is important,_ he thinks as he sip from the river, disregarding all his paranoia. His head feels lighter after having a few gulps. He keeps his head hung over the relection, seeing a murky face staring back.  
  
With the cloud in the air, he can't really see his mirrored features. Only three red lines scarring his cheek.

He must look like a wreck. After everything that's happened, he's not surprised just... anxious and sad, really. He wasn't confident before all this happened and he sure isn't now. Time is flowing so slow but so fast. He's never been more confused.  
  
Remembering that he has a watch, he looks to it, only to see the clock is smashed and caked with blood. The only distinctive thing on it is the leather with his initials engraved in it.  
  
If he doesn't need it, he might as well take it off. It's not useful to him. And if someone really does come back to find him, this might be a hint to others that he is alive.  
  
He unbuckles the latch and lays it on the ground, his signature facing up for anyone to see if they come looking.  
  
Just as he was turning back to rest, a screech sounds from above him.  
  
He swivels his eyes up, to lock them with two golden irises.  
  
 _A raptor._  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall :-) thank you again for commenting all these wonderful words, yall are so kind to me!! This chapter was so much easier to write, and i really hope yall enjoy it. Thank you so much loves!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crying is healthy. Especially when you're abandoned on an island invested with monsters.

Darius liked Brooklynn.   
  
The girl was determined and kind, even of that kindness was centered around a more selfish cause. But Darius really did enjoy talking with her, on the rare occasion they'd have talk about menial things. Just to fill up the empty air, just to hear the other talk.   
  
The night Brooklynn had come up to him at the camp made Darius curious about the girl. Most of them thought she was just caught up on the internet, too addicted to tech to really participate in the camp-tivities. Even though they could have died, he's grateful to have that kind of moment with her, even if they aren't friends yet.   
  
That's why, after the teens had split up into groups to look for resources, Darius wasn't too scared to start jabbering on about anything and everything.   
  
Brooklynn cut in every once in a while, telling her own stories and knowledge. As they crept through the jungle, Darius and Brooklynn kept their eyes open for anything that could be of use. Not much was around, but that just left them to keep chatting.   
  
As Darius had finished up his theory on why the growing process and gene mixing in dinosaurs on the island may have an effect on the plantation, Brooklynn took the moment of silence to speak.   
  
"... hey," she starts, not really knowing how else to bring up the subject. "What you said on the train, I'm... I'm so sorry that happened to your dad."   
  
She took Darius' hand into her own, giving the boy a look of empathy, trying to find his gaze. His eyes went everywhere but the green eyes next to him. He was eerily quiet as he stopped walking, looking at their intertwined hands.   
  
"I... it was... it was hard for my family after dad... _passed."_ Darius was struggling here. He wasn't used to talking about his dad, but this is something he share, right? They are going to be spending while together. "He was so good, y'know? Probably my best friend, and I don't think anyone could ever fill that spot."   
  
He tried so hard to keep the tears back, but just couldn't manage. He sighs shakily, his shoulders loosening a fraction from their tensed up line.   
  
"I guess... I guess I was so caught up in getting here, I ignored how much it..." Darius scowled, shaking his head. He let go of Brooklynn's hand and kept walking, promptly leaving the pink haired girl behind.   
  
"Darius!" She called back, jogging to catch up with him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"   
  
She catches up to the boy, turning to see the others face. She felt her features drop, the guilt already eating at her.   
  
Darius had tears rolling down his cheeks and his lip caught between his teeth. Brooklynn didn't know what to do, feeling at a loss. She reached out, gripping a hand to his shoulder and leaning in to lock their gaze.   
  
It took a moment of hard staring, but eventually Darius looked up to see Brooklynn's concerned guise. The scene broke Brooklynn's heart.   
  
She made a split decision, and went for it.   
  
"I was close to my gramma," she begins, keeping her eyes trained on Darius. "She was so full of life, always telling me to follow my heart, be creative, y'know, a grandma but way cooler," she giggles, watching as a small smile lilts his lips.   
  
"She always used to tell me ' _pi_ _ck up a brush and start painting your dreams!'_ . I used to think that was so cool, and I idolized the artistic person my gramma was... Heck, when I told her my dream was to have pink hair, she went and got dye the next day,"   
  
Brooklynn went on, gulping as emotions started to flood her throat, choking it tightly.   
  
One day, I came over to help her paint, I always loved watching her work. I wanted to be just like her," she chuckles, reminiscing. "One minute, she's going on and on about her next piece, and then... then my gramma is on the floor."   
  
Tears prick at her eyes, she lets them fall, wanting Darius to know it's okay to cry. She moves her hand to Darius' own, and he immediately holds on, supporting.   
  
"She was my closest friend. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about her," she nods, solifying that fact. "And... I know what it's like to lose that spark you can't find with anyone else,"   
  
Darius blinks, finding the courage to bring Brooklynn into a hug, draping her arms over her shoulders. Brooklynn leaves her hands on the others back, fisting the fabric of his T-shirt.   
  
After a few minutes of the embrace, both teens step back. A blush lightly dusting their complexion.  
  
"Thank you for... being so cool," Darius says, locking comfortable. His eyes shine with trust. "I'm... no matter how much I apologize, it won't make anything better." He sways his head, soft chuckles escaping him. "I... I get it though,"   
  
"I just thought you could use a friend, that sort of... gets the drift," she smiles brightly at him, her eyes gentle and kind. Darius nods, scratching the back of his head.   
  
"It's nice to know I'm not totally alone,"   
  
The two lock eyes, both grinning fondly at one another.   
  
Then, "And hey... that hug let me spot something that's kinda useful," he points behind Brooklynn, past the trees and shrubs.   
  
A river.   
  
"Yes!" She whoops, bumbing her fists. "We have to tell the others, let's-"   
  
Her eyes widen and mouth hangs agape.  
  
"Darius-"   
  
A shriek echoes through the air, several others follow it, like a pack in motion. Darius whips around, his face going pale.   
  
" _Run!"_  
  
  
  
  
The memories replay in Darius' head. With this many near-death experiences under his belt, he's sure he's going to start graying by the time he turn sixteen. For some reason, the thoughts of his team and horrible times, makes him fond. His chest going soft and mushy.   
  
The storage room of the Greenhouse was a little cramped, but everyone found a place on crates or the floor to settle down. Yaz and Sammy lying on a metal container, pressed close together and sending tiny whsipers between. Kenji was against the wall opposite of Darius, his hands covering his face. Unusually still. He raised a brow at the very not-Kenji like behavior, but ultimately just left him be. It has been a stressful day and a half.   
  
Brooklynn and Darius were beside eachother, with him lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. And Brooklynn criss-crossing her legs, eyes leveled on the floor.   
  
It was silent in the room, save for the occasional roar or comment from the others. Time was moving slowly for once, and Darius couldn't help but appreciate it.   
  
They've been here for what seemed like an hour now, everyone grateful for a much needed break. But it wasn't as easy to relax as Darius had hoped. No one had fallen asleep yet from what he could tell, everyone's eyes wide open, as if waiting for something.   
  
He's not shocked. What they've been through... sleep won't come as easy now. There are dangers everywhere, even in here. It was just thin steel holding everyone in. Like they saw before, something sharp could come through the door with just enough force.   
  
Just as Darius was thinking this, little knocks started sounding on the roof.   
  
"What's that?" Sammy asked, concern lacing her voice. She was up on her hands, scanning the ceiling.   
  
"Rain, probably," Brooklynn responded, smiling lightly. The sing-song of the drops hitting the metal the only sound after that. Everyone looked to have softened a bit, knowing there was no danger.   
  
After a round of silence, Brooklynn stands.   
  
"I'm dying for a drink," She says, looking over to Sammy. The other girl is smiling brightly as she asks,"Wanna come?"   
  
"Yes ma'am! Finally, I've been feeling like crops in a drought," she huffs, moving to leave when Yaz takes hold of her wrist.   
  
You'll be safe... right?" Her face is set in a hard stare, but behind it is a scared twitch.   
  
"Mhm, of course we will be, hon," She turns to Yaz and bends to hug her goodbye.   
  
Yaz looks like she wants to say more, but stays quiet as her and Sammy drift to the door. Just as Brooklynn is grabbing the doorknob, she faces Kenji, who still has his hands covering his face.   
  
"Kenji?" She peers at him, her eyebrows drawn in. She doesn't get any type of response. She questions again, "Kenji?"   
  
Still nothing. Sammy takes hesitant steps to the boy, kneeling in front of him as he stays silent. Sammy shares a look around the room, mentally asking what the hell is going on. She doesn't see a single ounce of recognition on anyone's expression, so she turns back to Kenji.   
  
"Kenji, what's going-" as her hand makes contact with his knee, the boy jumps. Whipping his head between everyone in the room, and then the retreating hand from his form.   
  
"Uh-" he rushes, looking confused. "What's- what's going on?"   
  
"You kinda went ghost mode dude," Brooklynn says, although with the aloof tone she uses, her fearures are still pulled into one of worry.   
  
"What... _oh._ " His eyes blow out, shifting his gaze to his hands. They're shaking in his lap, his eyes glassy and pained.   
  
He clears his throat. "I'm fine."   
  
Everyone groans in unison, rolling their eyes and slumbing. Kenji makes a shocked and a fraction of an annoyed expression.   
  
"Okay, what did I do now, " he sighs, throwing his hands in the air.   
  
"Saying you're _'fine_ when you're totally not fine," Brooklynn adds again, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
" _But-_ I am _fine._ " He swings his legs under him and stands up, taking in the group around him. "Just- you know what, I don't have to explain anything to you," he scowls, heading towards the door before Brooklynn is stopping him.   
  
"Kenji, we're supposed to be a team. We're here _together_ for a reason, you can tell us what's going on," she pleads, taking his forearm in her grasp. "You're not alone Kenji,"   
  
His face goes slack, but startled. He doesn't pull his arm away.  
  
"You've been doin' that a lot recently, it's worryin' _all_ of us. Me 'n Yaz haven't seen nothin' like that before," Sammy supplies, feeling lost and bothered.   
  
"I..." Kenji bows his head.   
  
"I saw it happen," Darius picks up, stretching to stand. "When we first got off the train, you were... somewhere else,"   
  
"The monorail?" Yaz cuts in, leaning into the conversion from where she was seated on the crate. "Kenji does this... does this have something to do with Ben?   
  
The boy in question gapes at the teens, at a loss for words. Being honest about his feeling was never his thing. No one ever asked if he was okay.   
  
"... when my mom died, I... this happened," he gestured to his head with a flick of his hand, letting Brooklynn slide her fingers onto his shoulder. "The whole 'numb' thing, it just... I didn't know what to do so... I guess..." he faded, his lip between his teeth.   
  
"This was how you coped," Darius stepped foward, his fists held tight at his sides.   
  
"Yeah..." Kenji nodded, affirming the theory. "I guess when I watched Ben... fall, I just didn't know how to deal with it. I kept thinking it was my fault, that if I had just helped you," he made eye contact with Darius. "He could still be here."   
  
"... it should have been me," Kenji breathes, feeling put out. Everyone's expression went murky as tears gathered in his vision. "Ben shouldn't have been the one to die, not after saving us,"   
  
His body felt weak, like a ton of bricks had crushed him. Someone embraced him, and then another, all soothing him with gentle words. His knees went placid, and would have fallen to the floor if not for the support.   
  
"It was no ones fault, Kenji," Sammy says with sadness, her voice crackled with emotion. "Ben would never want you to think that, you're not the one who failed him," she said regretfully.   
  
"I wish... I just wish I could see him again," Kenji cries, feeling completely too comfortable. Being honest with others is harder than he thought, especially with his emotions.   
  
"I know I acted like a jerk, but I just- I wish I could say _I'm sorry,"_ he rests his head on someone's shoulder, stainging their shirt with his tears. Whoever it was didn't seem to mind, as they pulled him closer.   
  
He was insanely uncomfortable, but Kenji was proud of himself. Somehow thinking this might make him feel lighter, that this was how he could say sorry to Ben.   
  
"You're strong Kenji. We're gonna get through this, okay?" Darius' voice muttered in his ear. Strokes on his back and warmth in his chest, the knowledge he's not alone, that none of them are, made something inside Kenji break.   
  
A wall came shattering down, and he hoped Ben could see it, wherever he was, that Kenji is trying.   
  
That everyone was trying.   
  
There, in that cold storage room, Kenji had never felt so warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really hard chapter to write. I took some of my own experiences to try and make everyones emotions feel more authentic. I really hope I did an adequate job :-/ thank yall so much for all the motivating comments, really makes my day a whole lot better ♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben can't catch a break. Brooklynn leads Kenji and Sammy to the river, where he spots something a little too familiar.

  
  
_Shit, shit, shit._  
  
The raptor was fast, much faster than Ben in this state. His legs were aching with such ferocity he thought they might be on fire. His lungs burned, like swallowing hot metal, melting wholes through his skin and sending tendrils of pain down his back. He gripped his bad arm so hard, trying to get as much momentum as possible as he ran.

The raptor was right behind him, screeching like a child. Except, that child is a demon, sad trying to eat him, and Ben is slowing down every half a second.  
  
 _And-_  
  
 _"Bumpy!"_  
  
He watches as the aklyosaur runs in the opposite direction, away from the predator chasing its supposed prey.  
  
He smiled slightly, _good. Please be safe Bumpy,_ the thought of not being able to look after the dino anymore crosses his mind. The thought that... he might not be able to out-run his detah any longer.

_No!_ He screams in his head, running faster just to spite the thought. _Gotta-_  
  
The raptor bites at the air behind him, nipping at the fabric of his shirt. He can hear the pats of the monsters feet against wet ground, claws and teeth sharper than knifes just inches away from reaching him. _I gotta find a place to hide,_ he gasps in air, his blood pumping rapidly in his ears. _I have to make it out of here, I have to!_  
  
The wind whips around him, the faint crackle of lightning making the dark sky flash with light. The forest is slowly opening, leading to a hill of rock and mud. The dinosaur is grabbing at the hairs on Ben's head, roaring in frustration as each time Ben takes an ubrrupt turn, sending the raptor grappling to a holt.  
  
Ben does this as another strike hits the ground, the white light casting illuminating shadows of the trees. The rocky side of the hill is coming into view, the folds of earth making him stutter.  
  
Another crack, and...  
  
 _Holy shit,_  
  
The light gave just enough to provide Ben a image of a small lip in the stones. An opening.  
  
Hearing the raptor gain on him in half the time he took to run from him, he pushes through the shrubs in his way. His eyes set so adamantly on the opening, he doesnt notice the root sticking out of the ground, sending him tumbling to the ground.  
  
He grunts, but doesn't wait for his death. He struggles back up, the adrenaline helping him ignore the pain in his step.  
  
The raptor claws at the skin of his calf, spreading the flesh with one clean slice.  
  
He screams without thinking, feeling the already pulsing heat of a new souvenir. The cold air on his face woke him up, hearing the whisper of all his friends to _just keep going!_  
  
He oushed so hard, desperate to get to that cave. His breathing was quick and completely unstable. He felt light headed, his eyes going in and out of focus.  
  
 _Come on Ben! Come on!_  
  
He skids next to the hole in the stones, throwing himself in and hefting himself further into the claustrophobic cave. It barely fit him, but just enough to let the boy rest his aching back against the slimy rock.  
  
The raptor came to the wall face not even two seconds later, his scaly feet looked terrifying with the flashing of lightning shadowing the beasts back. The reptile snuffed the air, before leaning down to peer his golden eyes into the tunnel. The round of his pupil lengthened, turning primal.  
  
It bit at the floor and squeezed its mouth into the opening, trying to claw and bite its way in. Ben shrieked everytime the claws came swipping in, teeth bared and stained in blood.  
  
 _Shit. Shit. Shit._  
  
Ben pressed himself against the wall, his hands shaking and pulling at the pebbles on the floor. His heart was going spastic, making his body feel tight and utterly anxious. The tears had started long before entering the tunnel, but they doubled as he took in his new position.  
  
Knees pulled up close to his chest, body vibrating with adrenaline and fear, his side grieving with howling pain, the new river of blood dripping down his legs. He resisted so hardly the urge to puke.  
  
The raptor was still hammering at the lip of the cave, high-pitched screams filled the air, exhoing into Ben's ears. The horror in his face left little to wonder how he was feeling.  
  
The sounds of the over-grown lizard got stuck replaying in Ben's mind. His memories taking him back to the heights of the monorail. The noise of glass shattering and the hurt of talons in his side. The feeling of weightless falling, onto cold, harsh, crushing ground.  
  
His friends standing on the platform, watching ss he descended into his earthy grave. Thinking they had just killed their friend.  
  
Ben laughed breathily, feeling insane.  
  
His wide terrified eyes going slowly lidded, as the images in his mind rebuilt themselves every five seconds. Showing him the worst of the worst, his nightmares coming back to haunt him.  
  
He didn't want to think. Ben doesn't want to think about it anymore. _Stop, please, I don't want to die- Darius!_  
  
Fingers held by threads, losing his rope to live, losing his rope to go home. The thread snapped, red string following him down to the dirt.  
  
 _No no no, please..._  
  
He pulled his hair, sobbing.  
  
 _Anyone, please..._  
  
Ben's eyes were far away.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _So, that was totally embarrassing._  
  
Kenji thought, following the two girls into the woods of the island. The coulded sky dark and promising of a storm. He shivered, the rain just slowing as the three made their way into the foliage.  
  
Brooklynn was leading Sammy and Kenji, talking about how clean the water looked- _yada yadya yada._ Sammy was listening intently, seeming excited to finally get something to drink. Both girls seemed so chipper, as if the whole meltdown he had not even thirty minutes ago never happened.  
  
Which, he wishes it never did. How can Kenji recover his reputation like this? _Impossible..._  
  
He sighed heavily, picking up his pace. He stopped an inch behind the two girls. Brooklynn looking back and smiling, Sammy slowing to wrap her arm around his, still chatting excitedly.  
  
"Kenji," she peers at him, his face still set in a hard line. "At this hotel, will there be any, y'know, real food? I mean, you could never go wrong with a chocolate bar but... "  
  
Kenji grins, knwoing exactly what she meant.  
  
"Don't you worry a hair on your pretty little head Sammy, of course they've got the best of the best," he thinks for a moment, trying to remember his last visit from the year before. "Although, the chefs aren't really full time right now," he pouts.  
  
"Well we could always cook, home ec. was one of my best classes," Brooklynn says with pride, finger gunning at the two, walking backwards to give them her attention.  
  
Kenji blanks, not expecting that out of Brooklynn. "What? Superstar can cook?" He chuckles as she gives him a pointed stare down. He waves his hand dismissively. "Not what I meant, I just- thats cool, I never really learned how to cook,"  
  
"Shouldn't everyone know how to make 'emselves breakfast?" Sammy questions, looking perplexed.  
  
"Kenji has a mansion, I'm sure he's fed real good there," Brooklynn teases, snickering at the exasperated expression Kenji throws her way.  
  
"I jusg never had a good teacher, y'know? The one time the staff lets me in the kitchen, I totally screw up," he groans, although the grin is still easy on his lips.  
  
"Oh yeah? What happened, Mr. VIP?" The pink haires girl wiggles her brows, always one to know every detail.  
  
"God, please never say that again, I am _not_ a VIP on this island anymore, the dinosaurs made that very clear when they were trying to kill us not even two hours ago,"  
  
"Oh, just tell us what happened in the kitchen," Sammy tugs on his arm, forcing him to tell them the stupid story.  
  
"Sheesh! Fine!" He grumbles, not even trying to escape the chains on him. "So, I wanted to make Candy a cake for her birthday, right? I get into the kitchen and it's totally empty, so I thought why the hell not?"  
  
He shrugs his shoulders as he confinues, "Vanilla cake, seems easy enough right? Well, no, _apparently not_. Baking takes so much skill and patience, and well, that's something I don't have much of," he huffs, closing his eyes and squinting his brows.  
  
"I make the pastey stuff- _the dough? I honestly couldn't tell you-_ and go to cook it, but like, I just wanna be done so I turn on the oven and slide it in there. Let's just say he had to use a fire extinguisher," he finshes, but then retracts, "oh, and get a new oven. I got a lecture from the head chef about temps that day, _so boring,"_  
  
The girls are chuckling freely by this point, no longer trying to hold back the laughter in their lungs. Sammy is slapping his bicep and Brooklynn is whipping a tear from her eye, both giggling with amusement.  
  
"You-" a snort. "You are definitely not allowed in the kitchen when we get to the hotel,"  
  
"We can teach you some things Kenji!" Sammy offers, recovering as the laughter died down. "I make some mean bleuberry muffins, topped with some cream cheese icing! My abuela loves them,"  
  
"Yeah! There should be a lot of ingredients, we could do cooking lessons for the whole group," Brooklynn states, excited. Her and Sammy lock eyes and giggle softly, joy coursing through them.  
  
Kenji had noticed the girls had become more lenient of each other since leaving the docks. He spotted them talking as they made their way into the surrounding woods outside of the dock. He's happy that all three girls made up. It was weird having two angry girls and one absolutely guilt ridden.  
  
The group was coming up on the river, the sound of rushing water filling their ears and fresh air cooling their face. The three smiled at the sight of mossy stone and shining falls, a long river spanning down to the ocean.  
  
Kenji ran ahead, skipping on the rocks and posing at the top, flexing his arms.  
  
"I'd say a tall drink of water is right here, don't you think ladies?" He winks playfully at them, and in return he gets sounds of disgust and rolling eyes.  
  
 _Eh, it's not like I don't already know you two have coupled up,_ he says in his head, knowing he'd get hunted down if he said that in front of Brooklynn.  
  
The two girls stoop to the bank, Sammy rifling through the contents of the bed before pulling out two crinkled plastic bottles. Undoing the cap, she hands one to Brooklynn, who takes and it starts to let the water drift into opening. Sammy follows her lead.  
  
Kenji walks around the rocky side of fhe stream, taking a gaze around the trees, thunder sounded off in the distance, but the lightning and ran had all but stopped by now. The sky was clearing up, dark clouds misting away.  
  
Kenji hopped down, the oppositw side of the stream was too far for him to jump across, although he did think about it for a second. He decides he's had enough of looking at the bottom, and starts heading back to Brooklynn and Sammy to check out the top. 

Just as he's retracing his steps, eyes pointed down at the pebbles this time, he spots something right by water. Something shining and red. 

He makes his way to it, being careful not to slip on the slik stones. He leans down to inspect the object, finding a broken watch. It's clock was caved-in and covered in blood, like someone had murdered the tiny machine. 

The leather of the band was scuffed to high hell, but he could see something engraved above the gold of the latch. 

_B.P._ was engraved in black. Contrasting the brown of the leather.

_B.P? Isn't that-_

" _Ben."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil bit shorter today, but pls spare me, this hoe had a math test and completely bombed it :-/ but, I hope yall enjoy it regardless!! I'm so excited to write the next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much running. But the treasure is all the more worth the effort.

  
  
  
  
_"Ben."_

His breath hitches, eyes brimming with shock. He pulls the watch closer to him, not believing what he's seeing.   
  
He gasps, then let's out a short, nearly hysterical, as he stands and starts sprining to Sammy and Brooklynn.   
  
" _Ben! Ben was here-!"_ He yells, catching the girls attetoom as they looked at him with a confused startle.   
  
"Kenji- don't be so loud-" Brooklynn tried to hush, but the boy doesn't listen.   
  
" _No!_ _You don't get it, Ben was here!"_ He stops in front of them, shoving the watch into their faces. Face still set in a glaring shock. "Look, his watch! He _must_ have left it here for us to find it, he need help!"   
  
Sammy surrenders with her hands, attempting to calm the older boy. "Okay, we don't doubt it Ken, but... how do you knoe that's Ben's?" She asks timidly, looking at the broken trinket.   
  
"His initials- look-" he points at the letters imprinted at the latch, practically vibrating with suppressed nerves. He swivels his eyes to and from each of his friends, waiting for a response.   
  
Brooklynn was the first to speak. "... how would we know where he even is? He could've been here hours ago," she says eith the same wide eyes, turning to look at all angles of the woods.   
  
"We- we need to start looking _n_ _ow,_ " Sammy says with conviction, already facing a direction deeper into the trees.   
  
"But what about Darius and Yaz?" Brooklynn points out, giving them a concerned guise.   
  
"We should go back, they can help us cover more ground-" Sammy starts, but Kenji's troubled vouce interjects.   
  
"No, we have to go now, otherwise he's getting farther away!" He can't help his volume, the hammering in his chest fueling his wifh adrenaline.   
  
Brooklynn and Sammy share a look, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Sammy is shaking her head, seemingly knocking thoughts out of her head.   
  
"I'll-" she says, as a boom of thunder echoes around them. They look up to the sky, seeing the dark clouds drift over the horizon. "I'll go back, I can't leave Yaz this long, she'll worry," she says with such guilt, as if the thought of not helping them broke her heart.   
  
"I'll go with you," Brooklynn says, locking eyes with Sam. The two girls nod and gaze over to Kenji, who's stepping back into the forest, looking ready to run.   
  
"Kenji-"   
  
"No."   
  
Both sets of eyes turned to Kenji, his expression determined.   
  
"If we want to find Ben, we have to start looking now," he said, staring at the watch in his hand with sadness dressed across his features. "If you guys need to go back, that's fine. But I- I can't leave him again,"   
  
Brooklynn's brows furrowed, the grass seemingly more interesting than Kenji now. Sammy was smiling with pride in her friend.   
  
"Fine." Brooklynn finally says. "We'll come and find you, just... stay safe Kenji,"   
  
"If you find him, you've gotta be gentle. A fall like that isn't gonna be pretty," Sammy says with a wince, just behind Brooklynn, heading back to the Greenhouse.   
  
Kenji takes a moment, not completely sure where to go. He picks a random direction, his thoughts spurring him to take the radius and then search the surrounding area.   
  
His foot falls were muffled by the sound of his heart lodged in his throat. Thoughts spiraling everywhere.   
  
_How am I gonna find him? He could be anywhere by now,_ <span;>Kenji thinks somberly, whipping his head around, trying desperately to spot anything. _Keep looking, you've got this Kenji._  
  
He runs through the forest with determination in his eyes, but a falter in his step. He doesn't know where to start. What happens if he really can't find Ben?   
  
_Or, what if the worst already happened?_

The thought sent shivers down the boys spine. He stops where he is, roots and trees and bushes and leaves. Why does he feel like they're mocking him?   
  
He supresses a loud groan, feeling the frustration and supressed emotion come closer to his throat, clawing its way up.   
  
"No..." he whispers, feeling small.   
  
"I have to try, I have to-"   
  
A bark comes echoing into the woods. It's high and grumbles in a familiar way. A little too familiar...   
  
Kenji whips his head around, searching. But his eyes never meet a predators shining irises, instead, he looks down. Big brown eyes, not ten feet away from him.  
  
" _Bumpy?"_ He yells, questioning his grasp on reality. There's no way.   
  
The little aklyosaur come sbounding over to him, his sounds of joy coming out in loud bursts. Kenji smiles, then laughs, then tears up, bending down to pick the creature up into his strong arms.   
  
Bumpy happily jumps up, huffing into his chest and mewling with relief. She's heavier than before, but Kenji could care less. The weight reminds him of Ben, with his insane grip.   
  
The hug lasts for a few seconds before Bumpy wiggles in his arms, asking to be let down in an urgent matter. Kenji relents, kneeling before the dino with a look of concern and happiness. 

He pets her head and checks on her scaly body, making sure that there isn't a scratch on her. Nothing seems to be ailing her, she's practically in tip-top shape.   
  
Kenji is a tiny bit misted though. Because... where's Ben? He would never leave her alone if they were somehow together, which by the looks of the droplets of red on her head and shell, might be more plausible than any other theory. Maybe he got caught somewhere, and Bumpy was looking for help?   
  
He decides to just ask.   
  
"What happened? Where's Ben?" He shoots at her, holding her face between two hands.   
  
She mewls, stomping her feet. She looks behind her, a little to the right. Another noise erupts from her, leaving Kenji to stare helplessly down the direction Bumpy had gestured to.   
  
That must be where Ben is.   
  
"Lead the way."   
  
For such a small dinosaur, Bumpy was fast. Kenji kept running, a ways behind his leader, but keeping a keen eye on her. They turned a countless amount of times and dodged a few branches, with Bumpy stopping to sniff the ground before carrying on.   
  
Kenji was panting with exhaustion by the time Bumpy skid to a stop behind a loose wall of trees. She stood there, watching something.   
  
"What?" Kenji said with a softness he didn't know he had in him. He crouched besides her, looking through the trunks of two oaks.   
  
His eyes didn't see anything as first, scanning the rocky wall of a hill just ahead of them. But when he hit a certain point, his attention was caught by the scene painted against the rocks.   
  
The herd of raptors were circled around what looked to be a tiny cave, screeching bouncing through the air. Their claws were scratching at the opening, flaring nostrils catching scent of something inside it. They seemed annoyed by this, wanting whatever was hiding in there.   
  
Kenji sat there, tryong to direct what this could mean.   
  
_Idiot, Ben is in there!_  
  
"Oh my god Ben is in there-" he said harsher than he meant. His voice made one of the reptiles quirk his head, almost leering maniacally. Kenji immensely clamped a hand over his foolish mouth.   
  
_Seriously Kenji? So smooth bud,_  
  
He tucked himself behind the bark, pushing his back hard into the surface. He heard the trickle of the dinosaurs voice, clicking at the others, smelling the air.   
  
Looking around, Kenji tried to spot anything he could use to get Ben and himself out of this alive. He casts his eyes up, only to see a branch hanging low enough to take hold of. <span;> _Ding ding! Welcome to plan A,_  
  
Slowly, Kenji grabbed the branch above his head, pulling himself up. He scaled up the branches as carefully and quietly as possible, feeling a moments notice from becoming a meaty meal replacement.   
  
His foot slipped, causing him to grunt silently as his jaw made friends with the wood. Clanking his teeth together and ringing in his head. He expected the chomping of teeth to come running, but as he peeked over the branch, he could tell the raptors had gone back to their waiting.   
  
Kenji continued, now even more paranoid and concentrated. He got high enough off the ground that he could see Bumpy gawking up at him from the grass, her tail wagging. He gave her a quick thumbs-up, before putting both hands into each pocket.   
  
He found the thing he'd been rifling for, and chucked the cologne bottle as far as he could. Which, was farther than he thought. _Thank you_ _three awful years of baseball,_  
  
He could hear the glass smash somewhere amoung the forest, and all the raptor heads swung up. The giant reptiles skittles towards the noise, squawking like birds for a shiny object.   
  
Kenji took this as his moment, stumbling down the tree and jumping the last few branches. He rolled to a stop, and ran towards the opening. Bumpy hot on his heels.   
  
_Come one Ben, please..._  
  
Kenji parked his feet in the slashed mud, bending down to peer in the hole. It was too small for his broad shoulders to fit through, and Bumpy was too big now to slide in either.   
  
"Ben?" He whisper called at first, the blackness of the tunnel the only thing he could see.   
  
" _Ben?"_ He said, louder this time. _"Ben, it's Kenji, please if you can hear me, please,"_ his urgency was growing as he heard nothing from the other boy.   
  
Bumpy whined in the cave, the sound ricocheting off the stones. Her sadness was translated in her tone, the soft mewling in the back of her throat telling just how much she wanted her friend back.   
  
Kenji persisted. _"Ben, come on man, please."_ He pleaded, wanting to reach out and sage him. _"Everyone is here for you, I promise we'll never leave you again, I'll never leave you,"_  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes, fluttering his lashes with the weight of the water. He bowed his head, sighing dejectedly. His heart aching with vigor.   
  
Until...  
  
" _Kenji..?"_  
  
So small and broken, the rasp of his voice made Kenji's eyes prick with more tears. He smiled, nodding his head with everything he had.   
  
_"Yeah bud, it's me,"_  
  
There was a shuffling, like skin against wet stone.   
  
_"Are you... is this real?"_ The faintest hint of a sob tore at Ben's lips, leaving Kenji with a horrible taste in his mouth.   
  
" _You know me, all natural, little Ben,"_  
  
Tiny chuckles came from the depths, but the louder the shuffling became, the more Kenji knew this was real. _Ben._  
  
A hand reached out, shaking and dirty, but Kenji could care less. He pulled the hand into his own, gentle coaxing the other to come out.   
  
The thunder and lightning was closing to s stop, the cloud floating over the sky, turning white. Sunshine made its way down to earth, and, with wide eyes, Kenji saw the boy he couldn't stop thinking of.   
  
"Kenji..." Ben was already crying, his balling tears rolling down his cheeks. His face was a bloody mess.   
  
"Ben, what-" he cupped Ben's good cheek, taking an inspecting gaze over the smaller boy. His frown became deeper, his eyes guilty. " _I'm so sorry,_ "  
  
Before Ben could respond, Kenji wraps the boy in his arms, a hand at the back of his head and the other encircled his back. Securing Ben in his grasp. 

The boy let a moan of pain leave him, his side being touched with the skin of Kenji's elbow. Kenji took himself off the injured one, looking thoroughly concerned.   
  
"what? What wrong? Where does it hurt?" His rapid fire questions were met with a shake of the others head, smiling fondly.   
  
"... I'm okay," Ben said, moving to ease himself back into Kenji's chest, holding his arms around the taller ones back.   
  
Kenji scoffs. "Yeah, sure, and Dave is head counselor," he says, even though he's already rubbing gentle circle into Ben's shoulder, seemingly uninjured there.   
  
The wracking sobs vibrating through Ben was heartbreaking. Kenji just held on tighter as the other let the stress of two days alone catch up to him. He let Ben stain his shirt and slobber on his sleeves. He didn't care.   
  
"I missed you, nerd," Kenji murmured into the brunnettes hair, resting his eyes against the iron covered locks. 

_"I-"_ hiccup. _"I missed- missed you t-too,"_  
  
Kenji hushes him, trying to get as close as he can without hurting him. He missed that death grip of his. 

Bumpy was nestling her nose into the two stomachs, snorting with pleasure at the warmth of her friends. Ben pet the horned head, still leaned against Kenji for support.   
  
The serene scene lasted for only the few seconds, as the pounding of clawed feet came clashing on the grass. Screeches of irritation making both boys jump.   
  
They looked at eachother, eyes swamping with fear.   
  
" _We need to get out of here_."   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall!! Im so sorry this update was later than usual, got a little busy and didn't have much time to write. I hope yall enjoy this, although it is a lil rushed, thank yall so much for the support!! Youre all so lovely ♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben m'boy, fucken breath please.
> 
> ((Yall!!! I started chapter 8 and lost everything because I didn't save, literally gonna cry myself to sleep tonight :")) remember to save your work loves!!))

Kenji was fricken tired of these damn raptors. 

Ben and Kenji shared a look of fear, before Kenji was scooping the smaller boy into his arms and promptly dashing away, Bumpy right behind him. 

Kenji picked Ben up bridal-style, his legs boucning along with Kenji's running steps. The boy peaked over Kenji's shoulder, seeing the herd sniffing the spot of blood he left on the grass. Their pointed eyes shot to where the two where escaping through the woods, screeches of anger sounded off like sirens. 

Ben tapped his collarbone a few times, still staring in shock as the pounding of clawed feet came rushing towards them. Kenji whipped his eyes down, then back up to watch where he was going, yelling over the wind in their ears. 

" _What?"_ He jumps over a root sticking out of the ground, yelping minutely as he recovers, Bumpy barking at him almost threateningly. 

" _They're-"_ He whips his eyes behind them again, Ben's head spins with the action. " _They're onto us!"_

Kenji whines dramatically, pushing his legs harder, as if running towards a finish line. Ben only wraps his arms around Kenji's neck, borrowing his face into the others neck. He scrunches his eyes shut, trying to make himself as small as possible. He wishes so much to just take the stress off Kenji, to be running on his own terrified feet. 

Kenji doesn't mind though, as he holds the boy in his grasp tighter, pressing an unsuspecting hand into Ben's waist. Right on the tear in his skin. 

Ben flinches, but bites his tongue. He doesn't want to worry Kenji. And he's basically saving his ass here, so he decides to ignore the stinging in his side. 

The screaming of five big raptors makes the tears start to spill over his cheeks. _T_ _his is getting ridiculous,_ he thinks with an ounce of amusement. 

They tare through the trees, kenji's panting breath paused. A smile on his face that slowly faded to a silent scream. 

_"Darius!"_

The leader looked from where he was chatting with Yaz between him and Sammy, his brown eyes meeting the scene in front of him. There was a pause, before all the teens were taking off. 

Darius said something to Sammy, running with her back to the door of the greenhouse, while Brooklynn grabbed Yaz's hand and made a break for a nearby tree. Kenji kept pushing foward, not knowing where else to go. Or what to do. 

"Kenji," Ben whispered beneath him, scrunching the frabric in his dainty fist. His eyes were screwed shut, brows pulled in and face pale. The way he said his name was pained and breathy. Kenji felt his brain go cold with panic. 

"It's okay," He replied, sprinting to the storage room. "We're gonna be okay, _you're going to be okay Ben_ ," 

_Keep going, keep going, keep going, Ben needs you!_

Just as he thought a bite to his bsck would send him to flying to the ground, dying as an overgrown reptiles main course, a voice sounds off to his right. 

" _Over here!"_

Kenji whips his head to the big tree a few feet ahaed of him, the thick trunk of the pine tree gangly with old bark and pointy branches. Brooklynn is standing in front of it, her hands in the air, waving spastically in the hopes of gaining a predators attention. 

" _C'mon!"_

Yaz is yelling, hiding behind the tree. Her barks of insults and chuckling making the growl of some beast behind Kenji roars, anger strongly resonating in his throat. 

Two of the five raptors veer off, pounding over to the two girls. They come fast, chomping down and a snake-like tongue licking at their pointed teeth. 

Brooklynn and Yaz keep up with their jabs. Broolynn dogdes, landing on the field as the dino hits the sturdy tree, promptly knocking it out.

Yaz gets behind the tree, and as soon as the monster gets close enough, she brings a metal pipe up, then brings in down in a crushing manner. The raptor goes down in one hit. 

But Kenji is already past them, racing to where he sees Darius and Sammy standing in the frame of the door. 

In each of their hands the electricuters buzz, sending sizzling sparks like snarling dogs. Darius looks all the more determined, while Sammy has her face set in concern. Kenji feels like blood go cold. 

_"Are you trying to kill us!"_ He asks, fumbling a step and nearly getting snatched up by a rator. 

Darius only nods, before yelling out, _"Move!"_

Kenji gets it in that moment, and jumps to the side, landing with Ben on his stomach and cradled in his arms. Protecting him from the harsh ground by sliding on his back to a stop. 

He hears the screeches of pain, almost comical with the in and out of their vocal chords heating up with electricity. Then, whoops of joy comes clapping, hands high-fiving and cheers of relief. 

_"Oh my god."_ Kenji sighs against Ben's head, still holding him with sturdy grip around his waist. He heard Ben groan softly on top of him, his psined eyes peaking over Kenji's chest, a grimace twisting his expression. "Are you okay?" Kenji murmurs, worry already eating at him. 

Another moan, but Ben answers a second later. "Define _okay,"_ he mumbles, plopping his heavy head back onto the warm pillow beneath him. Kenji smiles, letting his own head land on the fading grass, puffing out a breath of contentment. 

_"Ben?"_

Both gazes on the earthy floor shot up to the teens above them, their features in an array of disbelief, shock, and completely overwhelming concern. 

The one who called the bot in question was Darius, his hand hesitantly reaching out to him. The aura of happy bewilderment was floating around the mismatched team. 

" _I thought-"_ He started, but is readily cut off. 

"I was dead? Yeah, me too," Ben chuckles, but doesnt get the same treatment. The teens stay silent, morphing into guilty stances and eyes cast to the side. 

Kenji takes this moment to help Ben up, so he's sitting with his arm around Kenji's shoulders for support. There are a few grunts and huffs, but Bumpy is there in seconds to help the pair up. She mewls, nuzzling her nose into Ben's good side. 

Kenji kept his hand firmly on the injury on his side, unintentionally causing a severely uncomfortable feeling. But once again, he ignored the rising issue. He just wanted to talk with his friends.

"What... what happened?" Sammy said, from where she was kneeling next to them, Bumpy having moved over to ger chin scratches. She pointed a hesitant finger to his face, her eyes shining. 

He raised a brow, trying to think of what she was talking about. Then the memory struck Ben. 

"Oh, this?" He put a hand to his left cheek, hissing at the sting. He took his fingers away to see scabs and dried blood. "I think... when I- _fell_ I was getting clawed at," he makes little claw-like motions with a hand, looking at Sammy. "So... this? Happened?" He sounded like he was asking a question, but was really unsure of how he got it himself. 

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Brooklynn said, coming to bend beside Kenji. "That was... a nasty fall." She decided with. 

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, lifting his arm to show the teens. The skin around the cut was bruised to high hell, purple gurning green and yellow, stabbing had begun faintly, blood still oozing in tiny droplets. "I tried to clean it, but I, uhm, I was interupted," 

There was silence, all eyes on the wounds. Sammy was close to tears, holding on desperately to Bumpy's shell. Yaz was just watching over her, her eyes shrouded with guilt, her bottom lip caught bewtween her teeth. Darius looked on with a sort of resolution, balled fists shaking by his sides. Brooklynn covered her mouth with a hand, her pale face growing paler by the second. 

"And... uh, Kenji?" Ben asked, looking up into dark irises. 

" 'Sup?" His gaze was locked on Ben's, Kenji swallowed, the lump fading down his throat and sweat dripping down his forehead. Like he was trying so hard not to gawk at his beaten body. 

"You're, well, you're definitely slowing down the bleeding," he coughs into his elbow, spurring from the attempted laugh. He felt something come shooting from his throat, but didn't pay much mind to it as he gestured to the olded boys arm around his waist. 

Kenji tilted his head, lost for a second. Before he snapped to look at where his palm was pushed into the pale skin of his side. 

_"Oh shit."_ The boy said, taking away his hand to look at the blood painting his hand. He felt his eyes prick with tears, seeking Ben's gaze. " _Ben,"_

"I'm... well, I'm probably bleeding out? I'm getting kinda cold," another breathy chortle, Ben's head swaying to the side, colliding with Kenji's shoulder. "The... the most blood you could lose is... uh... sixty?" 

Ben felt loopy, and cold, tingling in his limps and eyes that made him feel all sorts of exhausted. He fluttered his eyes closed. _Only for a minute... just a nap._

"Ben? Hey," Kenji placed a concerned hand against his cheek, feeling the freezing sensation radiating off Ben's skin. " _Shit, no, Ben!"_

He felt his features lose all color, his head whipping to every single pair of eyes around him, searching for answers. " _Darius, what-"_

"We've gotta get him to the hotel, they'll have medical supllies, we- _we need to hurry!"_ Darius panicked, crouching down to check Ben's pulse, his face sweltering with sweat. "He's gonna be fine, just- Kenji can you carry him?" 

Kenji was vigorously nodding, already standing with the brunnette in his grasp. 

_"This way, follow me!"_ Kenji hollered at them, continuing to run down the dirt path. He heard the group falter, before clashing footsteps came hanmering behind him. 

He kept his fast pace as he looked down to the pale boy, his lips agape and eyes shut. His brows were pinched with pain, almost like a silent scream was banging at his throat. Kenji could not let him die. 

_Hang on, Ben,_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall!!! I am so sorry for being gone!!! I will admit, I've been spending way too much time playing Among Us, but here it is!! Im sorry its so short, but please spare me!! Im gonna start on the 8th chapter right now :-))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

Ben woke up. Again. 

He fluttered his eyes open, a heavy laziness sticking to him like glue. He took a moment to stare absently at the ceiling, his mind like rolling waves, calm and cool. Ben fought the urge to drift back into that sweet void, the timelessness of sleep was alluring and oh-so tempting. 

But, he fought the attractive offer, by noticing the gentle yet warm blanket on him. Wrapped around his body, sweepting over his chest, like chains pulling him down to unconsciousness. He studied it, the color was silky white, but made of fluffy fibers that suited him just right. 

The softness under his head reminded him of home. With too squishy pillows and bare white covers, the smell of lemon laundry detergent in the air. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent. A rocky tumble in his lungs made him struggle to cough, but the ache went away as fast as it came. Nothing came with the cough. 

Ben thinks that's the best news he's gotten all week. 

He moves his head around the room, finding an empty hotel room filled with earthy tones and painted flowers along the walls. The roses were the same cream color as the sheets, faint green leaves sticking from them.

The walls themselves were milk chocolate with white trimming. An ivory leather couch and two lounge chairs were seated in front of the big flat-screen hung above the fire place. Trinkets were around the room, but looked to have been quickly discarded or carefully placed. That was odd to Ben. 

As he detailed the room, he saw golden light melting the scene. Two French doors of glass stood guarding the small porch, the sun was climbing over the mountains, rays making their way into Ben's eyes. 

He saw the sky painted in orange and yellow and pink, pale blues and thin clouds high above the honey sweet morning sun. 

Ben sighed, his back sagging against the marshmallow-like mattress. His body seemed to be finally succumbing to that wish of rest, and Ben's mind was not far behind. 

He blinked slowly, the time his eyes staying closed becoming longer and longer. The sun rose over the last span of tree and hill, the golden tint now becoming bright. 

Ben figured this was a good time to close his eyes. 

He just shut the tired blue eyes as he heard the door open, a creak of old hinges signaling whoever was entering. 

Ben immediately tensed, whipping his neck to the sound and finding it sore as all hell. He didn't pay much attention to it, as someone came around the corner, whistling a chipper tune. 

A cart filled with plates of food hidden by a metal lid were stacked on the stop, the second shelve housing what looked to be bandages and disinfectant. Behind the cart was... 

_"Kenji? "_

His voice was rough, but that didn't seem to scare the other boy. Dark eyes lifted to lock with Ben's, mouth agape and eyes wide. 

"Ben," 

Kenji was racing over to Ben in a sprint, landing on the bed and wobbling the mattress. Ben giggled lightly, feeling a smile reach his lips. Kenji was hovering over him in seconds, putting a strong hand in his right cheek, Kenji's own smile raging on his face. 

"You're awake!" He exclaimed, the joy in his voice made Ben hush a snort. "About time, I was going freaken _insane_ without you, never do that again or I really am gonna go crazy," 

Ben leaned into the touch, saying with his gaze set on the boy on top of him. "I'm sure you're fine, Kenji, not much to go crazy over here,"

Kenji looked offended in all offenses. "Oh-ho, no, so much to unpack there. Well, mr. 'Not much to go crazy over', I'll just let you know while you were sleeping away this grand vacation, I have been worried sick," 

Kenji pouts, but doesn't take away the thumb troking his cheek, drawing circles under his eye. Ben can't help but love the touch. 

"... what happened?" Ben aksed, already regretting the question as Kenji's happy smile faded to on of numbness and sadness. 

"You, you don't remember?" Kenji questioned back, leaning away and taking his hand with him. Ben felt the warmth leave like losing a thread. Ultimately, Ben shook his head, feeling the guilt eat at him for his stupid memory. 

Kenji must has sense this, as he was quick to retract. "Ah-! It's okay, I mean, you did lose a lot of blood, no biggie!" He says like it's no big deal. Ben makes a face that says fear in all caps. 

"Oh, well, yes, it was a biggie, but like, you're okay now so everything is fine, right? Right." He answers his own question, indeed looking a little crazy. 

Ben reaches out to soothe him the best he can, but the most he can do with his banged up body is lay a frail hand on Kenji's knee. He tries his best to smile, easing him to calm. 

"I'm... really sorry, about... being this way. Definitely very much trash," Ben rambles, feeling at a loss. Kenji doesn't seem to mind though, as he smiles and hushes him, punching his shoulder gently. 

"Yeah, it's 'suboptimal', as I know you like to put it, but it's not your fault," Kenji says with conviction, shrugging as if the weight of it all was nothing but dust. Ben still looked to where his hand was placed on the others knee, not feeling all to good about himself. 

Kenji noticed this easily, knowing what the boy was feeling. "Hey, really. If it was anyones fault, it's... mine. I really thought that- that I'd never get to tell you I was sorry, I still think what I said isn't enough," He shook his head, ashamed to even look at Ben. 

Ben's eyes drooped, not knowing how to say his thoughts without being robotic or annoying. How could he? That whole deal was his whole deal, and there's not a lot that could change that. 

"... it wasn't anyone's fault. It was just- unfortunate circumstances," he tried, moving to intertwine their hands as comforting as possible. Touch was always something that made Ben feel better, he hopes that he can bring that same calm to Kenji. Brown irises swayed up, still pinched with guilt. 

"I mean that, I do. You and the others- I know I sounded like this whole hellish adventure was awful, which it is, completely," Ben grinned, closing his eyes as if reminiscing the nightmares of live dinosaurs. "but, you all made it better. I can't blame you for something no one could control. You were all just... trying to get home." 

Kenji stared him down with the softest eyes he's ever seen the from the boy. So tired and worn, but willing to accept and listen. Ben waited, letting Kenji tak ehis time to reply, if at all. 

As he was thinking this, Kenji sighs, locking his gaze with their drastically different hands woven together. His bigger and tan, calloused but refined. Ben's dainty pale skin and tiny freckles dotting his knuckles. He liked the picture they painted, a warmth spreading into his chest and making his heart beat rapidly. 

"I... I'm so glad you're back, Benny-Boy," he settled with, leaning forward, catching greying blue eyes and seeing the pretty pink colored across his cheeks. Suddenly, this intimate ordeal was making his own face heat, sending him into a panic. 

Ben seemed to have clued in at the same time, his eyes shooting open from where they were half-lidded, scooting uo the bed and reyracting his hand from their connection. Kenji did as well, hopping up and frantically rifling through the cart. 

Ben was still wiggling around the bed, but moved a little too fast. His side screamed at him, his own release of pain telling Kenji something was wrong. Ben's hand shot to his side, features fractured and pained. 

"Ah-! Yeah, so, your little souvenir is- a big souvenir?" Kenji rushed over, taking Ben's grip away from the spot and lifting the beige sweatshirt he just now realized he had on. "While you were having your nap, well more like coma, you were out for four days," he mentioned idley, not like that little tid-bit was extremely concerning to Ben.

"Anyways, I've been taking care of it since we got here," Kenji peaked up from where he was inspecting the white band around his waist, red staining through the layers. He saw the anxiety in Ben's eyes, making him laugh. "All good Benny, nurse Kenji is always here to help," he said with pride. 

"And uh- well, I came in here to, y'know, re-do these babies," he brought the pair of scissors he grabbed from the cart to the fabric, cutting slowly uo the middle. "And here you are! Awake! Ive been bringing breakfast too, just in case, so, nice going Kenji" 

The little giggles Kenji let out pushed down the anxiety in Ben's throat. He smiled, listening as Kenji babbled to Ben, comcentrating on the bandages. 

"So," he stood from where he was leaned over, walking back to the trolley and putting the scissors into a plastic cup. There were a few clangs and bangs, but Kenji came back not five seconds later with a roll of tenser-bands and staples. "You hungry?" 

Kenji sat in front of him, looking at him as bright as the sun. Ben nodded eagerly, already drooling at the thought of food. " _Yes."_

The chuckle that followed made Ben grin shyly. "Atta boy! Gotta keep strong out here in the wild," Kenji smirked, unrolling the bands as he winced at the open wound. 

Ben was nervous, but sought out the wound anyway. He didn't know what kind of scene he would see, but it wasn't what he was expecting. 

The long slice was scabbing over nicely, pink skin scarring and tender. Purple bruising fading to yellow, little bits of white and red gelled in his injury. Even with the gross sight, it was significantly better than how it looked while he was stuck with no disinfectant. He sagged a bit, breathing a little easier knowing he really wasn't going to bleed out. 

"It's healing really good! At least, that's what Darius says. I think youre gonna have a badass scar," Kenji offers, asking Ben to hold the hem of his sweater up, away from where Kenji needs to work. He starts to wind the cloth around, being as delicate as possible. Ben only winces once or twice before the job is done. 

Ben checks out the bandaging. "Nice work," he says, pulling his shirt back over his stomach. 

Kenji snorts, "Well I've got a great patient, team effort, y'know?" 

They carry on to re-bandage his arm and leg, even the cuts on his face. By the end of it, Ben is tired and even more starving than before. 

Snuggling back into the bed with careful movements, Ben sighs greatly as he rests his bsck against a wall of pillows. Kenji takes a tray off the top of the cart, moving back to Ben once he's settled. 

He unveils the plate, bowing down as if he was some fancy waiter in some fancy restaurant. "And I present to you, French toast," He says in the most awful French accent Ben has ever heard. 

The plate is decorated with two slices of browned toast and maple syrup, the smell making Ben's eyes roll to the back of his head. He takes the plate gratefully, putting it in his lap as he digs in. Kenji takes his own, sitting down across from him on the edge of the bed. 

Ben takes one bite before he moans, the taste making him close his eyes and relish in the oh-so delicious breakfast. 

"Did you make this?" He wonders, taking another big bite. 

Kenji puts a hand on his chest, looking dignified. "I've been taking classes, actually. By the finest chefs in this hotel," 

"So... Sammy?" Ben guesses. 

"Ding-ding! And Brooklynn, I'll give you half a point for that," he says, sawing a peice of toast. 

"It's so good, I've been dying for real food," 

"I don't doubt it, " Kenji murmurs, talking with his mouth full. 

"Is everyone okay?" Ben asked, concern showing on his features. Kenji nods, putting his cutlery down. 

"Mhm, just waiting for sleeping beauty to join the land of the living. That's kinda been it around here. Worrying. Lots of worrying." He whispers, dragging his fingers down his face. 

"I'm-" Ben starts, bur gets cut off. 

"Nuh-uh, shush, no need to apologize Benjamin," Kenji hushes him. "Once they find out you're side awake, they won't stand for that. Get ready for a pity party dude,"

Ben chuckles, gazing at the array of food. "Thank you... for everything, Kenji." Ben spares a glance up, fo see Kenji's ears glowing a faint red. Kenji looks away from where he'd been staring, itching the back of his neck. 

"No problemo, nerd." 

The two ate as the sun rose higher, the start of a new day just over the horizon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall!!!! I lost all my progress on this chapter >:-( but, I restarted it, and I'm kind of really happy how this turned out. Thank yall so much for the kind words, ily!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius needs to comfort his team.

Bumpy practically ran into the room. 

Her mewls of excitement were echoing down the hall, until she appeared around the corner. She barked at Ben, hopping up and onto the bed next to him, somehow knowing which side was damaged. She stood on his thigh, leaning in and nuzzling his chest like it was the softest pillow in the world. 

Ben pet her, rubbed all the right spots, scratched under her chin and played with her horns. Ben giggled and grinned, hugging and letting water escape from the corner of his eyes. He never wanted to go this long with a good ol' Bumpy cuddle again. 

Behind the aklyosaur, fiver teens sat and stood across the room. Brooklynn was perched on the arm of a lounge chair, Darius beside her, standing with a smile. Yaz was holding Sammy around the waist, the girl hanging off her was bright with unshead tears, her arms around Yaz's shoulders. 

Kenji sat on the bed, facing Ben and Bumpy with a joyous expression, having taken care of the anxious dino since Ben's big nap. The worrying pressure in Bumpy's head was lifted, and Kenji was more than happy to see her licking up every stray tear in Ben's cheeks. 

Kenji did scold her as she liked Ben's striked cheek, the slashes angry red and was painful just to look at. Bumpy took one drooling lick and Kenji was reaching forward, yelling for her to stop. 

Ben only laughed, soothing Kenji that everything was fine. "Somehow, she's got some pretty sticky siliva, it helped keep my cuts clean, actually," and Kenji sat there dumbly after heafing that, his own exclamation resounding in the small room. 

"So Bumpy has a superpower?" He asked, face blown wide. 

Darius chuckles, heads swerving over to the leader. "All dinosaurs have sticky spit, they are members of the reptilian family," he states, he gestures to Bumpy, who is huffing on Ben's chest, quickly falling asleep. "Bumpy is no exception, and since she's still young, she's only gonna get stickier," 

"Oh great, I'll never get it out of my shirt, will I?" Kenji moans, deflating. 

Ben catches Kenji with his eyes, tilting his head at him. "What happened?" 

"Bumpy got extra sassy one day, if that's even possible," Kenji shakes his head, earning an indignant huff from said dino. Kenji sticks his tongue out at her before continuing, "Tried to give her a hug but all I got was a face full of slobber! Hence the new digs," He points to the dark blue T-shirt, fitted with a Jurrasic logo over the heart. 

Ben covers his mouth at that, attempting to gold in snickers. Kenji gasps at him, putting a hand to his chin. 

"Are you laughing at me, Benjamin?" He mocks exasperation. "You know, I'd like to see how you'd do with an angry aklo-whatever," 

"Better than you," he smirks at the other, resting his wounded arm on Bumpy's shell. Her breathing consistent with sleep. 

"I nurse you back to health for four whole days, and this is how you thank me?" Kenji questions, pointing an accusing finger at Ben. 

"Thank you, Kenji." Ben says, his suddenly voice serious and features pleading with guilt. He tosses a look around the room, piercing the gaze of every person in the room. "Thank you, all of you, I... I wouldn't be here if not for you guys," 

He whipes a tiny tear from his eye, peering down to his friend in his lap. Looks of empathy were exchanged around the room. Kenji reacted first, gripping Ben's knee, how the other had not even an hour before had. 

"We owe you this Ben- _we left you. I..."_ Kenji swallowed, scoiting ever so slightly towards Ben. "I couldn't let you down, not again, and we're never going to, ever again." 

Ben looked up, his pretty eyes shining. Kenji sat still for a moment, gazing into crystalline irises. He felt the tips of his ears burn, but thankfully didn't have to look away, as Darius cut in. 

"We're never letting another one of us down, no matter what, we stick together," he said, conviction taught and heavy in his tone. "We are leaving this island together. We... we should have gone for you Ben, I... saying sorry isn't enough," 

Brown eyes cast to the floor, balled fists shaking at his sides. Darius felt the shams crawl over him, laying on his back like a tumor. 

"Who would go back for a dead kid?" Ben asked, expression low. "I mean- it's miraculous that I even survived that fall, I... obviously I don't blame you for not coming. " 

"If I were you, I wouldn't have either," he finishes. 

"Ben..." Sammy is holding onto Yaz like a lifeline, and Kenji feels the same. Hearing that... it's like he's been gutted. 

"No." Kenji's saying before he can think, face hard and pinched. Ben shoots his grey and blue gaze to a firey brown. "No, leaving you behind will be something I regret for- _forever,_ "

"We could have saved you, helped you so much more than we did, and... we chose not to." He retracted his hand, feeling inadequate to even touch Ben. He put his head in his hands, falling into his pitying pit of despair. " _I'm so sorry, Ben,_ " 

Ben, by this point, is letting the falls of tears cascades down his cheeks. His banded left side clumping with moisture. He shakes his head desperately, folding into himself, holding onto his arms as if giving himself the closure of contact. 

Brooklynn is holding onto Darius' hand, clenching hard enough to hurt. Darius doesn't say anything, as he and Brooklynn share a look of utter sadness and grief. 

Sammy is huddled in Yaz's chest, the taller girls arms around her. The two stand with their faces hidden in the confines of the embrace they share. 

Six teens, so broken and afraid, finally crack. 

This isn't a game to them, not anymore. 

Ben could have died, was close to dying for days before the group even knew he was still breathing. That thought, the echoing screams and cries, it shatters what child-like optimism they have. 

Ben is shaking so much, the rattling of his teeth can be heard to all who listen. Kenji is hunched so much, his back looks ready to break. Brooklynn so tense, one could touch her and she'd fall to shards. Darius' eyes are so red and raw, one would think he rubbed them bloody. Yaz is encircling Sammy, like she's the only one she has left. Sammy is crying, sobbing apologies, she can hardly breath. 

And by God, does Darius feel guilty. 

Said boy felt the tug of responsibility pull at his heart. He needs to do something, without a voice of leadership, they will not be able to recover. He can't let anyone fall so far, he can't allow to let himself let go. Not again. Not ever. 

So, he takes a step forward. 

He breathes, "...Ben," 

The brunnette doesn't move, but the air of intent lingers. Darius continues on, knowing that everyone is hearing him. 

"We... we're doing this, together. Like we always have, like we should from now on. No one is going to let anyone go," 

Ben's head twitches up slightly. 

"We've gotta hang on, we have to keep moving, we have to forgive, but... I'm not asking anyone to forget. It's impossible too, now," 

Kenji removes his walls, resting his elbows on his knees. 

"We're more than a team, starting today, we're family. And- and I might not know what to do all the time, but I'm relying on everyone here, that we stick together." 

Yaz looks up, Sammy following her. Her puffed features lost and hopeful. 

"We're going to get home, together, or not at all. No more letting go. No more falling. "

Brooklynn's hand relaxes in his, her gaze tight on his profile. 

"We're stronger than any dinosaur they've got on this island, with all of us working together, we'll be home in no time," 

Silence, but all eyes are on him, faint smiles across the board. 

"Okay?" He asks. 

Nods, tiny affirmations. Darius counts this as a win. 

"Good," he feels a drip dribbled down his cheek. He ignores it. "I'm gonna need help planning our next moves, but today, everyone should rest. I think we deserve the quiet time," 

He smiles reassuringly at everyone in the room, then, brings his intertwined hand up, taking himself and Brooklynn from the room. Yaz and Sammy follow, after nodding at Ben and Kenji, fingers laced together.

Suddenly, the room becomes a lot less scary to Ben. 

He stares at Bumpy for what feels like years, but ultimately peeks up, Kenji's head turned away from him. 

He reached out, even at the protest of his body, planting a warm hold on Kenji's back. The other practically jumps out of his skin, he gives his head a little shake, before slowly swiveling to Ben. 

His eyes are irratated, but Ben can't help but think they're still such a wonder to see, like the earth after a great rain. It sets his heart into a thumping mess, keeping his gaze trained on the other, but he stays steady. Kenji stares back, face desolate and wrecked. 

Ben gestures to the boy, bringing his arms out wide. The invitation clear in both of the teenagers minds. 

Kenji takes the request without argument, crawling into Ben's embrace. He brings his arms around Ben's waist, the other settling around his shoulders and back. Kenji's nose pokes at his collar bone, it tickles and stirs a tingling feeling in his stomach, but he thinks to himself, that he could get used to this. 

They lie there, vulnerable and a little exhausted. Embarrassment is far from them, the comfort of anothers heartbeat making it hard to keep Kenji away. 

Ben rests his heavy head on Kenji's hair, closing his eyes and humming absently. He drifts his fingers over a shoulder blade, drawing shapes into the fabric of the others shirt. 

Ben realizes moments later that Kenji is sound asleep, almost inaudible snores coming from him. Ben smirks. 

So many things rush through his mind, but what he settles on something to ruminate on. 

_He smells like vanilla._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yall!! Okay, so, a lil thing about me is I've not watched all the Jurrasic movies. And I really wish I had before even thinking of a fic! So many inaccuracies, ugh. I'm so sorry about that, I've only watched Jurrasic Park, the first movie, so please bare with me in this fic. 
> 
> Again!! Im so sorry if I've made a mistake, please tell me if you can if I should/can fix it!! Thank yall so much for the support, yall are amazing ♡


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL I AM SO SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE THIS STRESSED OUT HOE.   
> Its been an awful week. And I hope you don't mind, but I'm just gonna rant for a minute.   
> First, work is a bitch. I wish men would just keep it to themselves.   
> Second, ANXIETY IS A BITCH. nuff said.   
> Third, I'm dropping out of high school. Maybe.   
> Thats all, those are the things that are making this hoe depressed as fuck. I am so sorry for the entirely too late update. I suck sm.   
> I hope you enjoy it regardless tho! I love yall sm ♡♡

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" 

As Ben inched into the door of the conjoined bathroom, he twists his head around. Kenji stands there, hesitant and fingers twitching as if to help. Ben shakes his head. 

"I'll be fine- I think- uh, if you hear anything strange, you can come save me," he offered, knowing that saying this could help with Kenji's adamant worry. "Just- please knock before you do- this is already embarrassing enough," he groans. 

"Chill," Kenji moves his timid hand to curl into his side, crossing his arms. "You've got this B-man, no sweat,"

Ben thinks he's only saying this to calm himself down. 

"Right, nurse Kenji is always here to help," Ben teases lightly, seeing a tinge of pink at the tip of Kenji's ears. Said boy looks away, but nods firmly. 

"Uh-huh," 

"I'll be a minute, so..." Ben sneaks a fraction behind the door, looking up at the taller boy. 

"Yeah, no problem, uh-" he steps back, plopping on the arm chair. "Take your time," 

And with that, Ben closes the door. The last image of Kenji sat anxiously on the white leather the brightest thing in his mind. 

The other parts of his brain are freaking out over the prospect of seeing his body. His actual body. Blood and scabs and bruises. He pushes a breath out, feeling jittery just imagining it. 

The bathroom is bigger than the one at home, fancier and refurbished. White tiles line the wall, marbled with greys and sparkly black, the ivory bath tile on the floor feels clean but utterly cold on his bare feet. He shivers absently. 

There's a big mirror as you walk in, hanging on the adjacent wall. Ben has been avoiding it like the plague since walking in, finding much more interest on the modern style of the room. 

But, he has to assess the damage at some point. Either do it now, or have a few more hours of ignorant bliss. Ben has never been one for ignorance. 

He stills at the counter, inspecting the porcelain sink and metallic pipes. The counter is black, with speckles of white along the top. Under are blank cabinets and a toilet to the left side of it. To his right is a huge, glass shower, with a raining shower head. He makes a note to try that before he has to leave. 

Finally, he brings his chin up. His fingers are gripping the edge of the counter so tightly he can feel his knuckles go pale like the marble. He eyes widen at the sight. 

In the pristine mirror is a palid face, dark circles under his eyes, tiny slivers already scabbing over. But the real marvel of the whole picture, is the left side of his face. 

The cuts were so much deeper than he thought, having taken the bandaging off before shuffling into the bathroom. He was worried when there were already stains in the bands, only from wearing them three hours. But the injury painted his face in large strokes, red and ficiously angry. He's felt the sting of pain in his face all morning. But looking at it makes the sensation double, makes him feel the revulsion the others were surely feeling when they had to stare at him. 

Three stabs, tilting down from his forehead to the corner of his mouth, slipping to his chin. Purple and yellows surrounded the irratated flesh. Ben gasped lightly, feathering his finger tips across the expanse of his face. 

He whimpered nearly silent, eyes caught on the reflection. He held back what little tears he had left, trying to safe himself some salty pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the strain of his vision against his lids. 

_It looks wrong_. 

He sucked in panicked breathes. Repeating the comforting mantra he'd used in the forest, breathing in tune with the words. 

_You're okay. Everything is okay. You're going to be okay._

He decides that enough of the mirror, and steps away. The bandaging was taken off with the help of kenji, so Ben gingerly strips his sweatshirt off, folding it and tucking it onto the counter. He does the same with the khaki green shorts, with the same logo as on the sweater. 

He realizes he's been in the same underwear for a complete week now, and resists the urge to vomit right then and there. He yanks a hand on his mouth and groans. 

_Never again. Never._

Soon enough hes stepping into the tall shower, confusion clouding him as he peers at the handles and cords controlling the faucet. He pulls gently on a big, steel turnable, squeaking as cold water shoots down his back from the ceiling. 

There's a knock at the door, Kenji's concerned voice on the other end. 

**_"Ben? You okay? "_ **

"Uh- yes! Yeah, I'm fine!" He strains, switching his grip from the large handle to the fainter one, dragging it forward. 

the rain that falls next is much more soothing. Warm and light, feeling like soft kisses from the water along his body. Mentally, he's praising the hotel for its water preseaure and temperature stats. Verbally, he moans louder than he thought he could at the feeling of comfort. 

He faintly hears a crash against the door, but with the steady pressure of heat building on him is a lot more distracting. 

Basking in the shower for a moment, he sets to work on cleaning himself as dutifully as possible. Lathering soap _everywhere_ and washing his hair with copious amounts of shampoo and conditioner, he takes it slowly. Making sure that every single inch of skin and hair is scrubbed with a vigor. 

With the peace of mind knowing he won't be eaten by any dinosaurs for the minute, he leaves his mind to wander. 

The beige and olive green shorts on the counter make him think. 

_Who changed me? Oh my god, does that mean they saw me naked? This is awful news. Absolutely absurd. Well, actually, I still had my underwear on. That's a plus._

He places the bottle of liquid body wash in his hand, slamming the opening against his palm comically. He scowls when only a dollop the size of a penny comes sliding out. 

_Kenji mentioned he was the one... nursing me? Okay. Weird. But, also very appreciated. But why Kenji? Oh my god, he's the one who took my clothes. What about my fanny pack? My medication? Hand sanitizer? I'm going to die._

He's coating a long leg in green tea scented when the thought of his fanny pack makes him whip his head up, searching the tiled wall for answers. Seeing none, his panic rises. 

_What if it fell off when I fell? One of those flying reptiles must have claws it off when trying to eat me alive. Now that, is a morbid thought. How have we not been eaten? Oh lord, one of those resurrected artifacts could come crashing through the hotel any second. We're not safe. We're never going to be safe here._

He stands too quickly, his vision going spotty with black dots and rainbow tinge. He gasps, only to try and grip onto the smooth wall and loose his footing on the shower floor. 

_And now I'm falling. Again._

He lands with a shattering grunt, bringing his hands uselessly to his chest, the air escaping from his lungs. 

Not even two seconds later, Ben belatedly hear the door swing open and explode into the adjacent wall. A call of his name and pattering foot steps find Ben lying dazed on the ground. Kenji reaches into the curtain and chucks it back, revealing the boy below him. 

_"Oh shit you're naked!"_ Kenji helpfully supplies, turning away with a cherry red face and scandalized expression. 

Ben coughs like a dying man before laughing so hard he can feel his chest moving deep into his ribs. Kenji only stands with his back to Ben, hands pressed into his eyes. 

"Ken-" a ragged cough, "Kenji- Help?" Ben says, mindlessly moving to cover his bits. 

"Bruh, I can't do that I-" Kenji breathes, adding, "Give me your consent? Like, am I allowed to be seeing this right now?" He says hysterically, pacing along the counter with his eyes veiled. 

"Yes! Yes-" Ben wheezes, not feeling uo to be embarrassed right now. "Kenji, you can- you can see- _yes, okay? "_

Kenji let's out a grunted scream in the back of his throat, before opening his eyes wide and surging towards Ben. Ben only blinks with his eyes squinted, his head pounding the slightest. 

Kenji picks the other up by the chest, heaving him up into a sitting position. Ben takes a moment to grab firmly onto Kenji's biceps, not completely shocked to find muscle there. 

Kenji looks constipated as he averts all eye contact with Ben, looking anywhere but his bare body. 

"Do you..." Kenji says leaning on the lip of the shower bed. "Need- well, do you need to wash anymore? I mean, I can help, like, I don't mind but I get if it's too much, it's not like I _want_ to be doing this either, I just thought-" 

Ben regains some oxygen to his brain, now a little more coherent. And a lot more embarrassed. "Kenji-" he hushes him, "I'm okay, just-" he blows out a puff of air. "Dizzy." 

"Oh," Kenji nods eagerly, his gaze fixated on the wall behind Ben. "So, you don't need help?" 

"Well, I guess not-" Ben realizes just how messy this situation is, moving his head to the tiles beneath him. He hunshes into himself, blushing madly. "Uh- can you... maybe-" 

"What?" 

"Get my clothes?" 

Kenji is racing out of the room instantly, not even looking back. 

Ben starts at the empty doorway, feeling vulnerable now that he's alone. The knawing sensation of anxiety chews on his heart, sending it speeding the tiniest bit. He bites his lip, tying his arms around his knees. 

He picks yp the noise of foot steps moving up and down the room, small huffs of air following the echoes. Little whispers and two pairs of feet. 

Bumpy comes into the room with a new sweatshirt, this one is baby blue with the same logo, and black sweat pants. Bumpy's little face is contoured in a mix of concern and unadulterated happiness. She sticks her tongue out when she hops onto the same wall of shower Kenji had been leaning on not five minute ago. 

She barks at him, short and sweet, as if asking him if he's okay. He nods, smiling brightly at the slightly blurry dino. He takes the outfit off her shell, scratching her chin as she turns and leaves the room. 

A tanned hand tightens around the doorknob and softly closes it. Ben snickers as quietly as he can. 

Ben sticks out a hand to push the handle back in, effectively turning the water off. He breathes, looking around the room, before finding the motivation to get dried off and dressed. 

He struggles to stand, only from being so low for so long, the hit to the back of his head wasn't bleeding. But it still made his vision swirl. He hung on to the sides of the shower, hoisting himself up and onto the ledge, plunking down on the ledge to grab a towel folded on the table next to the shower. 

He dries quickly, and pulls the sweatpants up by his fingers from where they were placed on the ground. He likes the plush feeling of the fabric, canvas on the outside and fluffy on the inside. It reminds him of someone. 

He watches carefully as he avoids the cut on his calf and makes sure not to tug too hard, as to not irratate the wound on his forearm. 

He ties the drawstring around his waist, before looking at the sweater and deciding against it. They need to re-bandage his injuries anyways. 

Ben promptly avoids the mirror. Not caring to take note of his awful appearance. 

He sighs deeply. It's his first day back in the land of the living after four days of complete unconsciousness, and he's already exhausted. From the limp in his struggling step to the rotting pulse of his wounds. Its making the whole 'awake thing hard. 

Cuddling up to Kenji was like sleeping in a pile of pillows. He didn't have a single worry when he was smelling the waft of French Vanilla shampoo and strong arms around him, the warmth string enough to fall asleep in seconds. Which, was what happened. 

When the two woke up, intertwined like woven cloth, Ben was the first to grunt in his embarrassment. Kenji soon fluttered his eyes open, and took several more minutes to actually realize what happened. Once they were both simmering in their positions, Ben patted his back a little harder than he meant. 

_"Uh... good morning- again-"_ he'd said, grinning with a faux nonchalance and pink cheeks. 

Kenji shot up like a bullet into he wind, flopping back onto the mattress with a thud. The images of faltering faces getting smaller as the ground inched closer flipped through his mind, prompting Ben to try and catch the clumsy boy. 

He snagged the collar of Kenji's shirt, before being all but dragged down with him, spurring the pain in his side and his wrapped face to land on a fluffy chest. Two matching graons of discomfort resounded. Kenji was bringing his head up to peer at Ben, just as the other was looking to Kenji, swiftly knocking Kenji's jaw into Ben head. 

Another symphony of mewls, curses, and the like. 

But, to Kenji's amazement, he found the humor in it all, rather than the pessimistic, rich boy he usually was. He started to smile with twinge eyebrows, the lifts of his chest awakened a giggle from Ben and his own childish grin. 

The two laughed, one bolted over top of the other, with Bumpy now watching them with a mischievous glint. 

Ben slipped his hand onto Kenji's forearm, before levering himself to catch the charming smile underneath him. The fond laughter that escaped both boys was contagious and loud. Ben was accidently straddling Kenji's thighs, and now that he managed a sitting position, bright oceans eyes were hanging over burgundy fires. 

Their gazes met, and Kenji smiled at Ben, the giddiness melting into a soft chuckle in his heart. Ben watched with his own smile, feeling the most peaceful has had been in months, even before the island. 

" _Good morning, again,"_ Kenji's wrist was held in a gentle grip at his hip. Ben's eyes shined in the mid-morning glow. 

_"Might have to get a new shirt... sorry,"_ Kenji said, wincing slightly. 

Ben tilted his head, brows scrunched. He reached for the front of his sweatshirt, bringing it to his sight. A circle of drool was smothered on his pec, from Kenji's mouth, and what looked like a bigger puddle, definitely dinosaur spit. 

_"Fantastic. I need a shower.'_

Remembering the whole ordeal makes Ben cover his mouth, his face heating with something light and airy in his limbs. He was holding the doorknob whilst contemplating on living in the bathroom, never to see Kenji again and to never have another utterly _close_ situation ever again. 

But never seeing the goofy smile, the confident strut, the awful jokes and dorky friend on the other side of the door ultimate swayed him. 

He snorted nearly silently, pulling his head to face the door straight on, and twist the knob to push into the room with his friend. 

Who had just seen him naked. 

_Oh my god. Why._

A bark, then snickering laughter. 

Ben opens the door. 


End file.
